Harry Potter and the Galaxy of Granger
by LilSueDoo
Summary: 5th year, everything seemed to go normal for his new everyday life. He's having a lousy day summer with his relatives, The Dursleys, and the off to Hogwarts. Except two tiny things may end up a big dilemma for him and his friends this year....
1. Flooing Away

Ch. 1  
  
Flooing Away  
  
It was mid August, the days were getting cooler, summer was almost over, and as usual, Harry was having the worst time. However, not all was bad. The Dursleys' would let him go over to the Burrow occasionally, but he figured the only reason they let him go was to get of their way. Harry was happy though; he was not sure how long he could last eating a bit of grapefruit everyday and the morsel food Mrs. Weasley and Hermione would send him. While placing his wizard books and quills into his trunk, Harry got a knock on his door. It was Dudley.  
  
"What 'cha doing," he asked whiling sneaking a cookie in his mouth. Harry could just taste the sugar cookie in his mouth, but shook his head and answered,  
  
"Packing, later I'm going to Ron's house and then in two weeks off to Hog- my school. I'm just waiting for something to arrive in the post."  
  
Dudley raised an old letter addressed to:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whiney  
  
Surrey  
  
  
  
"Oh, do you mean this letter?"  
  
Harry hesitated but briefly said,  
  
"Give it here, Dudley."  
  
Dudley stuck out his tongue, answering,  
  
"NO!"  
  
He ripped open the envelope and read:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
After a great deal of talking, we have decided to expel you. You are too dangerous to have around these children. Besides, we do not like you! Good day."  
  
Dudley stuffed the letter back into the envelope. Harry stared, saying,  
  
"Very mature, what are you, 7 years old? Now give me the letter!"  
  
Dudley snapped back,  
  
"What for, you know what it says." Harry walked towards him.  
  
"Don't come near me," he said raising his fist. Smoke came out of Harry's nose. He grabbed his wand and went into a duelling position. Dudley quivered sarcastically and laughed,  
  
"Don't hurt me please! What are you going to do? Haven't you got in enough trouble?"  
  
Harry remembered that the previous years he has gotten in trouble for accidentally using magic, but smiled,  
  
"It's okay. I'll just contact my godfather. He's old enough to handle magic."  
  
Dudley dropped his jaw,  
  
"You're not seriously going to do that, are you?"  
  
Harry laughed and chased Dudley out of his room and down the hallway. Dudley screamed,  
  
"Mum! Dad! Help!"  
  
He hadn't noticed that he dropped the letter so Harry stopped, picked it up, and hurried back to his room.  
  
Right beneath his floor, Harry could hear Dudley explaining his version of what happened. He rushed over to his windowsill, opened the window, and let Hedwig out of his cage.  
  
"Fly to Ron's house. That's where I'll be."  
  
Hedwig flew outside and up into the clouds. Harry was glad that in case whatever should happened, Hedwig would be out and free. For a split second, there was silence. Then he heard the entire family stampeding up the stairs. Harry flicked his wand and the rest of his things jumped in his trunk, and he stuffed his letter in his pocket so Uncle Vernon couldn't take it away. Uncle Vernon had almost knocked down the door as he was entering yelling,  
  
"What's going on up here? What were you doing to our precious Dudley?"  
  
Harry looked around at Aunt Petunia, who was very thin and had much of a horse-like face, then at Uncle Vernon, who was very large and had beady little eyes, and then finally at Dudley, who looked just like Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well, you see, Dudley came-."  
  
Uncle Vernon shouted back,  
  
"Don't even think of making this his fault! He told us the truth!"  
  
Harry jumped in,  
  
"Well he's a fat liar!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was speechless and so was Harry. He thought he would never have the courage to say that, but at least his anger went out from words and not magic.  
  
Harry rushed over to his dresser, grabbed the Floo Powder (Mrs. Weasley had given him for his 15th birthday), and ran downstairs to the Living room. Mr. Weasley had the fireplace connected to the Floo Network so Harry could leave in case of an emergency. The Dursleys' followed him, but suddenly stopped when they saw him duck into the fireplace. Harry blew the Floo Powder and yelled,  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
Uncle Vernon went to grab him, but he became blinded by the green light. After the light had vanished, Harry had vanished too. The three exchanged puzzled looks but then went on about their day.  
  
"Dudley, go get that bloody pigeon of his."  
  
Harry kept his eyes shut until he had stopped spinning and the green light had vanished. The first thing Harry saw when he stepped out from The Weasleys' fireplace was Ginny staring at him. Harry stared back whiling brushing the soot off him until Ron walked in the room saying,  
  
"Ginny, what did you blow- Harry! Is it 5 already?"  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"No, it was an emergency. Sorry I did not bring the trunk with me. I'll go back tomorrow and pick it up. But, I did let Hedwig out, so she should be arriving soon."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Ron shook his head, "That's no problem, that family is an emergency. So what did they do now?"  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny squeaked.  
  
"Hi Ginny. Okay, I was just about packed when-."  
  
Ginny squeaked again,  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Harry and Ron both turned and looked at her. Ron had the expression on his face for her to leave, but she didn't.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned, rolling his eyes, and grabbed Harry's arm and walked up the stairs to his room. Ginny watched them run up the stairs, then plopped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Ginny, she is so annoying!"  
  
Harry smirked while they, shortly, were stopped by Fred and George saying,  
  
"Hey, thanks again for that money. We invented three new joke candies. Care to try some?"  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads and they continued walking to Ron's room.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, "They took your advice and bought me two new dress robes. Come see! Strange, I would've thought that they would spend it on candy or something like that."  
  
Ron opened his door, rushed over to his wardrobe, and pulled out a green robe and a blue robe.  
  
"What brings out my eyes more," Ron asked jokingly. "Blue or green?" Harry responded, laughing,  
  
"Oh definitely the blue!" Ron's laughter shook the entire house. Then he threw them in his trunk.  
  
"Okay, continue with your story now," Ron said. Harry couldn't stop laughing,  
  
"Well I was finishing packing and Dudley walked in-."  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"Bloody hell. Go away," Ron yelled.  
  
"Excuse me," they heard a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hermione," they both asked. Ron got up and answered the door and Hermione walked in with her trunk.  
  
"Sorry, my parents had a family emergency."  
  
"Well I guess everyone is having emergencies these days," Ron assumed, turning to Harry.  
  
"Anyways, very sorry I didn't see you two this summer either. We've been busy. But you got my letters right?"  
  
They both nodded. Crookshanks walked in and saw Pigwidgeon. Pigwidgeon was Ron's owl that Harry's godfather, Sirius, gave him at the end of his third year. Ron called him Pig. Pig saw Crookshanks and started flapping and screeching wildly in his cage.  
  
"Will you get that stupid cat out of here," Ron yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes, scooted Crookshanks out the door, and closed it. Ron walked over and yelled,  
  
"Shut up Pig!"  
  
Ron picked up the Daily Profit newspaper and hit his cage, then threw it on his bed and Hermione noticed on the front page the front headline said,  
  
  
  
Granger's Galaxy in Jeopardy  
  
  
  
Hermione ran over to the bed and sat on the paper. Ron looked at her lost in thought. Just then Hedwig flew in over to Pig's water dish.  
  
"Hi Hedwig. I'm glad you made it. Are you all right?"  
  
Hedwig was lapping the water quickly but finished and flew upon Harry's arm and nibbled his ear in response. Harry smirked and said,  
  
"Oh my letter! I completely forgot about it."  
  
He pulled it out and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Another year has arrived and enclosed is a list of what you will need for your classes. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; whose name is Professor Fleur Delacour. In addition, we have two new students in from America. Their names are Shelbi Klein and Fern Tropet. If you would like to help them out around Diagon Alley, Platform 9 ¾, and the Hogwarts Grounds, please write back on a separate sheet of parchment. School starts September 1st. See you at Hogwarts.  
  
~Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"I've got one of those too," Hermione said. "I'm going to take Fern. Her name makes her sounds so sweet."  
  
"You know," Ron smirked, "She's not 6."  
  
Hermione and Harry responded to Professor McGonagall's request saying they would love to and had Pigwidgeon send the letter. Then, Harry wrote to Sirius saying that he would be staying at Ron's the rest of summer, and had Hedwig send off that letter. Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked in,  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, I wasn't expecting you. That's all right. There is always enough food. Come along."  
  
At dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy were discussing about what was new at the Ministry of Magic, and Ginny was staring at Harry (barely making the food into her mouth). Harry, Hermione, and Ron were pondering about the new students, and Fred and George were discussing their profits they have from their new prank candies (but talking quietly so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.)  
  
"So Harry, what do you think the new students will be like," Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Harry answered, "I think they'll be cool. Plus, we'll get to know them quickly because they are in most of our classes."  
  
"What," Ginny choked.  
  
"Fred, Ginny's got competition with the new girls."  
  
Harry scratched his fork across his plate, staring at George.  
  
"Harry, are you okay," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, George. Look, Harry's blushing."  
  
"Fred, please," Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Not at the table! Now, go on Arthur."  
  
"Well," Mr. Weasley began, "Rumours are going around that Robert Granger, er, Hermione, isn't he related to you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said,  
  
"Yeah, my mum and dad went to visit him."  
  
"Well, anyways, he was attacked by two ladies named Kellie Binsh and Jennifer Ropett. They were trying to steal the galaxy hidden within this crystal," and pulled out a shiny, white crystal.  
  
"He told me to give it to you. He thinks you are the only person that it is safe with. Funny, really, don't know why. He also said that you'll know what to do with it when the time came."  
  
The three were very confused. They got up from their seats and ran upstairs. Mrs. Weasley surprisingly asked,  
  
"Don't you want any dessert?"  
  
Ron shouted from the stairs,  
  
"Yeah, have Ginny bring it up!" He also added, whispering,  
  
"She's good for something."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had a displeased look on her face, but Ginny squeaked,  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
When the three reached Ron's room, Hedwig and Pig were both sitting in his room.  
  
"Wow," Ron said, "Never seen them fly so fast before. Must be the water."  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione rolled her eyes and jokingly said. "The water is magical."  
  
Harry opened up the one from Sirius first:  
  
Thanks for letting me know where you are. Hope those Dursleys' were treating' you well. Talk to you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
Hermione then opened up the second letter and pulled out a piece of parchment with two pictures. She read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Thank you so much for contributing your time. Enclosed is a list of what they will need for school and a picture of each child. You can meet them on Sept. 1st in front of the Leaky Caldron. See you soon!  
  
~Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ginny walked in with four pieces of chocolate cake.  
  
"Mmm, my favourite," Ron said leaning over Hermione and glancing at the cake and then at the pictures.  
  
"Wow, is that Shelbi?"  
  
Shelbi had medium length light blonde hair, blue eyes, and fare skin.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "And this is Fern."  
  
Fern had short dark, ginger hair, dark green eyes and a light tan. For a while, Harry and Ron were speechless, but then Ron asked,  
  
"Why do you suppose your relative thought that the crystal would only be safe with you, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered. "Maybe, because we're at Hogwarts and we're safe from fiends, because Professor Dumbledore just put that invisible barrier around the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked in and flicked her wand. In popped two beds for Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Good night kids," she said. "Ginny time for bed."  
  
While everyone fell asleep, Harry stayed up thinking about Shelbi and Fern.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Mr. Weasley used the Floo Powder back to The Dursleys' home. Dudley was the only one home and all he did was pester Harry about how much trouble he is going to be in when he gets home. Harry just ignored him. Mr. Weasley and Harry carried his trunk down the stairs and Harry carried Hedwig's cage in the other hand. Just before they left, Mr. Weasley said,  
  
"Bye Didley."  
  
"Dudley," Dudley corrected him.  
  
"No, I'm Arthur."  
  
They stepped in the fireplace and left. When they got back to the Burrow, all the children put their trunks in Mr. Weasley's new car (which he got in the department, Misuse of Muggle Merchandise). The kids used the Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the car. When they got to Diagon Alley, Fred and George went off and bought their things, Ginny went along. Harry, Hermione, Ron went to the front outside of the Leaky Caldron. They saw two girls standing with their backs toward them.  
  
"Um, Shelbi, Fern?"  
  
The two girls turned around and sure enough, it was they. Shelbi was wearing a light blue dress with a Gryffindor cape, and sitting next to was her cat, Annabelle. Fern was wearing a navy blue dress with a Gryffindor cape, and her cat, Gypsy.  
  
"Oh look Crookshanks," Hermione pointed. "You've got someone other cats to play with."  
  
"Hi, I'm Shelbi and this is Fern."  
  
"Well, I'm- I'm-."  
  
Shelbi finished his sentence,  
  
"Ah, yes, you must be Harry, your Hermione, and your, um, Ronald."  
  
"Ron," Ron corrected.  
  
Fern finally spoke,  
  
"Don't we have things to buy?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered. "Let me show you the proper way to get into Diagon Alley."  
  
"It's the only way," Ron whispered.  
  
The two girls giggled. Fern followed Hermione through the Leaky Caldron and Harry, Ron, and Shelbi followed. Hermione tapped on the bricks and the entrance opened. Shelbi was just exiting the pub when she looked back and saw all the people staring at her. She glared at them and left.  
  
Diagon Alley was filled with tons of witches and wizards. It seemed like everywhere you turned, someone was in the way. As they walked into Flourish and Blotts and there were many people buying books, quills, ink, and parchment. They also saw Draco Malfoy there with his mother.  
  
"Ah, we're going over there to get our books," Shelbi said. "Come on Fern."  
  
Draco noticed Harry and walked over him,  
  
"Hello, Potter. Here with the Weasels' again I see. Well do not expect them to buy any books for you; they have enough trouble going on in their lives. Pity, Ginny won't learn anything with books that have torn pages."  
  
He glanced over Harry's shoulder a noticed Shelbi.  
  
"Ah, who are you," he said walking over to her. She turned and said,  
  
"I'm Shelbi. Who are you and what house are you in?"  
  
Draco laughed and said,  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm in Slytherin."  
  
She was smiling until she noticed Harry walking over and then she screamed,  
  
"Ugh, a Slytherin! Get away from me!"  
  
Draco did not move. Ron shoved his books into Harry and walked over to Draco. Before he could do anything, Draco's mother walked up behind him,  
  
"Oh pleasure. Dracey, do you have to buy your books here? I know a 'special' store just for people like us," glancing over at Ron. "Not for people like them. Come on!"  
  
Harry stood staring at her. She turned and gave him a nasty smile and rolled her eyes. Ron shouted as Draco was leaving the store,  
  
"See you soon Dracey!"  
  
Draco turned and stared angrily back. Mrs. Weasley walked up and asked,  
  
"Everyone have their things? Good, let's go!"  
  
At King's Cross Station, the Weasley children walked through the gate onto Platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron, Hermione, and Harry a kiss on the head and said,  
  
"Now you three stay out of trouble okay?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Good, now I'll help these girls through the portal. Go on."  
  
After they walked through, they stopped and waited for Shelbi and Fern. Just then, they came through and Fern cheered,  
  
"Wow, we made it through!"  
  
"Why is that so amazing," Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, ah, we never had to do this sort of thing in America."  
  
On the train, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting on one side of the train compartment, and Ginny, Shelbi, and Fern were sitting on the other side.  
  
"So who are you taking to the ball this year, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," he answered. "I was thinking, since we have new students we could all just go as friends, and then dance with whomever we want."  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered,  
  
"Good answer."  
  
Later, they went on to talking about Robert Granger.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you didn't know the person your parents went to visit." Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't think it was really important, until I found about this," and took out crystal.  
  
Fern said,  
  
"Oh that's so beautiful! May I see it?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't let anyone touch it. Some people were trying to steal it."  
  
"Well, do you think that we're actually going to steal it?"  
  
"No offence, but I really don't know you. Maybe after I get to know you a bit more you can see it."  
  
"Okay.but who would try to steal it?"  
  
"Two girls named Kellie Binsh and Jennifer Tropet."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You know," Ron began. "For being American, you two sure have a British accent."  
  
The looked at each other and Shelbi responded,  
  
"We were born here, but moved to America when we were very young. However, we caught the accents quickly."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Hermione looked around the cabin and then placed the crystal back in her pocket. The cabin was quiet for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
When the train stopped, they heard a familiar voice,  
  
"First years, this way please."  
  
It was Hagrid! They got off the train and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waved to him as they walked to the horseless-buggies. The buggies brought the students up to Hogwarts. Shelbi and Fern were oddly so excited. Harry heard Fern whisper to Shelbi,  
  
"Can you believe we're actually here?"  
  
All of sudden, an alarm was going off.  
  
"What is that," Harry asked. "Turn it off!"  
  
"What," Ron asked.  
  
"TURN- IT-OFF!"  
  
"Sure enough? Sure enough of what?"  
  
The buggy stopped and Professor Dumbledore apparated.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, turn it off," Harry yelled again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the alarm stopped.  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess this barrier isn't working out as I hoped. No matter, I'll have it fixed."  
  
The buggy continued and Professor Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and shook his head, while Shelbi and Fern were quiet until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Harry, and Hermione showed Shelbi and Fern where the Gryffindors and other houses sat. As they were doing so, they saw some fellow students including Neville Longbottom, Malfoy's dim- witted friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and they also met Seamus. After a couple of minutes, they sat at their tables and watched as the newcomers followed Professor McGonagall, proceeding toward Professor Dumbledore. He gave his usual speech and then the sorting ceremony began. Some new Gryffindors were Justin Crankshed, Cynthia Lite, and Stephanie Dee. When the sorting ceremony had finished, Professor Dumbledore announced,  
  
"Let the feast, begin."  
  
All kinds of food then appeared. Shelbi and Fern were astonished. Everyone started eating chicken, turkey, French fries, fruit, and corn on the cob. Nearly Headless Nick popped in and welcomed the Gryffindor first years.  
  
"Who is that?" Shelbi asked.  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick, but he's likes to be called Sir Nicholas." Harry answered.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Ron. Hello Hermione. Hello- my, my who are these two lovely ladies," Nearly Headless Nick asked.  
  
The girls blushed and Shelbi answered,  
  
"Well, I'm Shelbi and this is Fern."  
  
"They're new, so we're helping them out," Ron added.  
  
"Oh, well hope you have a great time here!" Nearly Headless Nick proclaimed. "Kids, you're not going to believe this, but I finally got to join the headless hunt."  
  
"They were probably sick of him nagging" Ron sniggered. "OW!"  
  
Hermione had kicked him under the table,  
  
"Well we're happy for you! Oh, I forgot to mention that my letter also told me that I'm a prefect.  
  
"How can someone forget about that," Ron muttered.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ron showed Shelbi and Jennifer how to get to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione led the first years around the school and explained how to get to certain classes and to watch out for the staircases because they like to change. When they arrived to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room, the Fat Lady asked,  
  
"Password?"  
  
Hermione replied,  
  
"Gistros Humaine"  
  
The painting moved aside and they walked in. Harry and Ron were sitting playing Wizards Chess. Hermione explained,  
  
"The girls dormitories are upstairs and to the right, boys the same on your left. Now, everyone upstairs, you have a big day tomorrow." All the first years piled up the staircase as Hermione said,  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing up? Where are Shelbi and Fern?"  
  
"They went to sleep. So how'd you do," Harry asked.  
  
"In other words, did I mess up?"  
  
"Pretty much," Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione answered,  
  
"Well, if you have to know, I did a perfect job. But, I've never seen 1st years ask so many questions before."  
  
"That's a prefect for you," Ron jokingly rolled his eyes.  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione showed Jennifer and Shelbi the way to Divinations class.  
  
"Well, I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall later," Hermione waved.  
  
"Where are you going," Shelbi asked.  
  
"Oh, to my class. I dropped out of this class two years ago."  
  
When they walked in, they saw Ginny motioning them to sit by her. Shelbi quickly said while walking,  
  
"Oh, but can we sit here? I like to be back away from the teacher."  
  
"Sure," Harry said and class began.  
  
After class ended, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"What is this," Shelbi asked.  
  
"It's egg omelette, bacon, and toast," Ron answered.  
  
"I can't eat this!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I-I am allergic to eggs. Silly, I know."  
  
"Well, that's okay, here," Harry said and took out his wand. He swished it and said, "Brakefeast Esquamento!"  
  
There appeared fruit, milk, and pancakes.  
  
"Man," Ron began. "I wish I was allergic to eggs!"  
  
"Harry, you know we aren't suppose to do magic between classes in the corridors," Hermione shouted at him in a whisper.  
  
"Well you want her to get sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
Harry walked up and she asked,  
  
"What is the meaning of this? You know you are not supposed to do magic now, especially in front of a teacher," Harry was thinking there was an echo in the Great Hall. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your mindless manner."  
  
"But she-"  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry dropped his jaw and sat down.  
  
"What happened," Ron asked.  
  
"Shelbi Klein," Professor McGonagall shouted again. Shelbi then walked up and McGonagall asked.  
  
"What is the meaning of you having Mr. Potter use magic?"  
  
"Well I was allergic to eggs."  
  
"Why didn't your parents put that down on your application?"  
  
"I have no parents. I stayed at my old school."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Sorry for any trouble I caused."  
  
"That's quite alright. I won't take off any points."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But," Professor McGonagall added. "You should let us know before hand okay? Next time remember that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shelbi walked back to her seat.  
  
"So what happened with you now," Ron asked.  
  
"Never-mind, but there won't be any points taken off Gryffindor."  
  
"Good! Hey, would you girls like to meet our friend Hagrid?"  
  
"Who's Hagrid? A classmate," Fern asked.  
  
"Not quite," Harry grinned.  
  
They walked out towards Hagrid's Hut and knocked on the door. He opened the door and said,  
  
"Oh hello!"  
  
"Whoa," Fern gasped.  
  
"Yeah I get that er lot," Hagrid laughed. "So a' these the girls I saw with yer, Harry, when yeh got off the train?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Fern and this is Shelbi," Harry responded. "They are from America."  
  
"Oh, all the way from there eh. Well you two have er good time here while yeh can! Oh, did Harry tell yeh tha' he is the seeke' fo' Gryffindo'?"  
  
"Really? No he didn't," Shelbi, said, "I was also a seeker for my house, the Norcross. Fern here was a chaser. You must be a great seeker!" Harry blushed and Hermione huffed,  
  
"Come on, we have Charms next."  
  
Shelbi grabbed Harry's hand and walked with him. Fern saw and grabbed Ron's hand, smiled, and walked with him.  
  
"You know," said Ron, "I when play for fun, I'm a Chaser." 


	2. Kissing A Fool

Ch. 2 Kissing A Fool  
  
The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was explaining the Not-So-Simple- Charms bracelets,  
  
"Okay class, you are each given a charm bracelet. Every charm spell you get right, you get a charm for that spell. You all are also receiving a book, 1001 Different spells: from Astronomy to Toads by Bridget Dee. Pick 50 spells to do and pass, and you pass this class. Now, who would like to try one first?" Hermione's hand shot straight in the air.  
  
"Yes.Shelbi, thank you for contributing."  
  
Shelbi smiled, put her hand down, and walked up to the front of the class.  
  
"Now, what charm spell will you be showing us?"  
  
Shelbi opened the book and searched for a second.  
  
"Professor, I'd like to do Trutinity, if you don't mind me doing it with some help?"  
  
"Not at all. Who would you like to choose?"  
  
Right away she choose,  
  
"Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Hermione will you come up here please," Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
Hermione walks up and asks,  
  
"What does this spell do?"  
  
"Oh," Flitwick responded. "When she performs the spell, you'll tell the things inside you that you keep from people. Ones you know, and ones you don't know."  
  
Hermione gasped. Shelbi took out her wand and asked,  
  
"Ready? Trustinctive calamar."  
  
Hermione froze straight up and blinked. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. She quickly started saying,  
  
"I always liked Harry Potter more than just a friend."  
  
Harry then blushed.  
  
"The crystal that belongs to my great uncle is very powerful and only family knows how to use it."  
  
The class was a bit confused. She then turned to Shelbi. Shelbi looked oddly confused. Hermione continued,  
  
"And I've always hated you, since the first time I saw you, I knew you'd be trouble."  
  
Hermione jerked quickly,  
  
"I know who you are and what you are doing here,"  
  
Shelbi quickly said,  
  
"Autrustinctive calamar!"  
  
Hermione dropped to the ground. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione as she slowly got up and asked,  
  
"Wha-what happened?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention. The person who is who is being performed by the spell never remembers a thing that happened. That is all for today. Take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. See you next time class! Oh, ten points to Gryffindors. And before I forget, Shelbi, congratulations," Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at Shelbi's bracelet and out came sparks and a hand charm popped onto her bracelet. "You've got your first charm."  
  
Shelbi smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Later, it was Lunch. Hermione barely ate; all she did was stare confusedly at the crystal.  
  
"So what exactly is so special about that crystal," Fern asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it meant a lot to my uncle," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, what's inside it?"  
  
"Again, I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, don't you know anything about it?"  
  
Hermione answered,  
  
"All I know that it's important enough for someone to try and steal it."  
  
"Yeah," Ron laughed, "but not smart enough to actually get it!"  
  
Fern elbowed Shelbi and said,  
  
"Hey, let's go up to the Common Room. I've got to talk to you."  
  
Shelbi nodded, smiled, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and left with Fern. Hermione's face turned red, but calmly asked,  
  
"So Harry, what did I say in Charms? Nothing embarrassing I hope!"  
  
"Well," he began. "You were saying that you hate Shelbi, and you knew who she actually was."  
  
"Really? That's odd. Who else could she be? Oh, and what's with that?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The kiss."  
  
"Well, she's really nice and I was thinking about asking her to the Yule Ball."  
  
Hermione looked angry.  
  
"Ask Ron about Fern! I'm not alone here!"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with a fixed face on him. Ron, scared, said,  
  
"I was going to ask Fern to the ball too."  
  
Hermione didn't say another word. Meanwhile with Shelbi and Fern, they were walking to the Gryffindor Tower, they spotted Draco Malfoy walking the opposite way.  
  
"Go on," Shelbi said smiling at Draco.  
  
"I'll catch up."  
  
"What are you smiling about," Draco snickered.  
  
"What's with the attitude? Don't treat a lady like that."  
  
"You're not lady, you're a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was supposed to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, is that so."  
  
"Yeah," she said leaning in and whispering in his ear. "And you know what else."  
  
Shelbi continued. Hermione was walking towards the Gryffindor Tower when she saw Shelbi talking to Draco. She rushed to the side and watched. Suddenly, Shelbi leaned in and kissed Draco. Then they went their separate way. Hermione gasped and ran to find Harry. Harry was back in the Great Hall working on his charms. She rushed up and yelled,  
  
"Harry, you're not going to believe what happened! I saw- I saw"  
  
"Slow down. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw Shelbi and Draco kiss! They kissed Harry!"  
  
He had a shocked look on his face and said,  
  
"I don't believe this, and I can't believe you'd stoop so low just because you're jealous of me and Shelbi."  
  
"What?" That is so not true! I really did see it! Go ask her yourself."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione added,  
  
"It was about right there when I saw it- Gistros Humaine."  
  
They walked into the common room and saw Shelbi and Fern playing Wizard Chess and talking.  
  
"Shelbi," Harry began. "Hermione claims that she saw you and Draco Malfoy kissing.  
  
"Kissing? Oh no, I would never kiss a Slytherin! Why would you say something so horrible?"  
  
"Because it's true," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Well sorry about that," Harry said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," Shelbi said. "Come on Fern, let's go."  
  
Shelbi and Fern walked out passed the Fat Lady and Fern said,  
  
"Whoa, that was close."  
  
"Yeah," Shelbi agreed. "Too close. We're going to have to do something about Miss Granger."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Not sure, but I'll think of something."  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor Common Room,  
  
"She's lying! I was not imagining things!"  
  
"Why would she lie," Harry asked. "If she was like that, wouldn't she be in Slytherin?"  
  
"I guess, unless. Follow me!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and ran to McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, did you sort Shelbi and Fern with the sorting hat," she asked.  
  
"No, McGonagall answered, "They seemed fine. Besides you already said that you'd help out."  
  
"Well could you use the Sorting Hat on them just to make sure?"  
  
"No, there's no need. Now go back to your dormitories."  
  
Hermione sighed and all three left.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Fern said walking down the corridor. Hermione didn't answer. Fern then popped her head in and said,  
  
"They bought it!"  
  
All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall turned into Shelbi,  
  
"I know! Who knew that it would be that easy?"  
  
September and October went along smoothly, it was just the Halloween Feast. Earlier that day, Shelbi and Fern weren't in any of their classes, and haven't been seen around the corridors. Hermione was getting suspicious. Harry just said,  
  
"They must be going where we just left."  
  
Hermione just ignored him and continued walking to the Gryffindor Tower. While walking, she looked out onto the grounds. She continued walking until she thought of what she just saw. Hermione ran back to the window and noticed Shelbi and Fern walking from the Dark Forest into one of the secret passageways of Hogwarts. She was very suspicious about what they were doing when they weren't supposed to go in the Dark Forest. Then it dawned on her. After she found Harry she said,  
  
"We never told them about not being able to go in the Dark Forest!"  
  
"Are you sure," Harry asked, "How could we forget about something like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but as soon as we see them, we're going to notify them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
It wasn't until the feast when they actually saw them.  
  
"So, where have you two been all day," Hermione asked.  
  
Shelbi and Fern looked up from eating and then looked at each other. Shelbi answered,  
  
"Um, I was feeling a bit under the weather so I stayed in the common room all day."  
  
"Yeah," Fern agreed. "I stayed with her if she ended up needing anything."  
  
"Strange, we were going there between classes looking for you, but never saw you."  
  
"Well," Shelbi explained. "I probably just stepped out for that moment."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Shelbi's "V" necklace was starting to glow.  
  
"What's with your necklace," Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, ah, I'm not sure. It does that on and off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shelbi and Fern looked at each other startled as the necklace was shining brighter.  
  
"Um, we're going to go. Catch up with you later, bye!"  
  
They left in a hurry and Hermione stood up.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Harry said.  
  
"What," she asked, "I was just stretching my legs."  
  
"Yeah, sure you were, and I'm bad at Potions," Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"I was just kidding," Ron smirked.  
  
Meanwhile with Shelbi and Jennifer, Jennifer said,  
  
"You can't have that thing on all the time!"  
  
"But what if something bad happens."  
  
"Fine. But next time a person sees that, they'll probably know what it is."  
  
Shelbi just rolled her eyes as they continued walking to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
In mid-November was the first Quidditch Match was the day after tomorrow.  
  
"So Harry," Ron asked. "Now that your captain of the Gryffindor team, who's going to be on your team?"  
  
"Well, I'm still the seeker, Fred and George are the beaters, and I think you're good enough for a chaser."  
  
"Oh wow, you mean it? I'm going to work extra hard for you captain."  
  
"Yeah, anyways, since Shelbi was on her other school's team, I think she could be a chaser too, as well as Fern."  
  
"Cool, now only Hermione needs to join. To bad she's a bookworm instead of a sports girl."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, grabbed her books, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"What's her problem," Ron asked.  
  
"Mind her, okay, I was thinking about a third year, named Daniel Crow, for the Keeper position. His best class was 'Flying' with Madame Hooch and I've seen him play. I'll be right back I've got to talk this over with McGonagall."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the common room."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor McGonagall, here are the people I chose for the new team. What do you think?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over the list and said,  
  
"These people are the best?"  
  
"And they've had experiences with these positions."  
  
"Okay, if you think they'll win us the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"Thanks, oh and sorry about before."  
  
"Excuse me, before when?"  
  
"When Hermione came in asking you about Shelbi and Fern going into the right house."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Now please go. I've have things to do."  
  
Harry ran to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Gistros Humaine- I've got it! Professor McGonagall agreed to the team! Ron go get Daniel, I've got to tell him right away, because we've got to start practicing."  
  
Ron ran up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Oh wow," Shelbi and Fern said excitingly. "This is going to be so much fun. Who are we first playing?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Shelbi's face turned pale and said,  
  
"I-I'll be right back."  
  
She opened the painting and ran down the hallway. Hermione asked,  
  
"Harry, where's your Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"In my trunk. Why?"  
  
"Just go get it. I'm going to check something. Oh, and your Omnioculars."  
  
Harry ran up and grabbed the things she asked for. Without saying a word, Hermione put on the cloak, grabbed the Omnioculars, and walked out of the common room. She quickly caught up with Shelbi trying not to make a sound. Shelbi was searching around for something or someone. Then she saw Draco. Shelbi ran up to him and whispered,  
  
"Listen, let my team win against your team tomorrow in the Quidditch match. If not I'll tell a lie that everyone will fall for, and The Malfoy family name will be put to shame."  
  
"Okay, okay fine. Just don't tell them anything about me."  
  
"Good," Shelbi said and gave Draco a quick kiss. Hermione quickly got a shot of that on the Omnioculars.  
  
"What was that," Draco asked.  
  
Shelbi looked dumbfounded, but quickly ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Gistros Humaine- Where is she," Shelbi shouted.  
  
"Who," Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Yes," Hermione asked walking down the stairs from the dormitories.  
  
"Where were you just now?"  
  
"Upstairs," she answered looking at the others to be quiet. Shelbi huffed and stomped up the stairs to the dormitories. Fern followed.  
  
"I can't believe you," Harry shouted at Hermione. "Spying on her? Really!"  
  
Shelbi and Fern listened as those too argued. Shelbi smiled and nudged Fern and they snuck into the dormitory.  
  
The morning of the Quidditch Match the Gryffindor Team got ready and Harry gave a pep talk,  
  
"Okay, this is our first game as a new team. So it's okay if we don't win, because we'll get better."  
  
Ron added,  
  
"One, two, three?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all put their hands in the middle and shouted,  
  
"Let's go Gryffindor!"  
  
The team walked out onto the field, mounted their broomsticks, and flew around the field. Harry flew passed some Slytherins and gave him nasty looks. The players took their positions. Draco looked at Shelbi and Shelbi looked back and gave him a wink. Madam Hooch tossed up the Quaffle and the game began. Hermione was an announcer in-training with Lee Jordan.  
  
"Slytherin chaser, Jackob Fawley, has hold of the Quaffle," Hermione shouted. He raced to the hoops. Jackob hurled the Quaffle almost making it in the hoops, but Daniel caught it just before it went through and threw it to Ron.  
  
"Nice job," Harry yelled and continued on chasing the Golden Snitch.  
  
Draco was right on the snitches tail when he saw Shelbi watching him. So he backed away and let Harry pass him up. Harry quickly glanced back, but paid hardly any attention. The score was now 10 to 30, Slytherin ahead. Harry was so close to the snitch, but suddenly his Firebolt spun him upside down and wouldn't turn back over. Harry continued chasing the snitch. Shelbi had the Quaffle and raced to the hoops.  
  
"Shelbi scores ten points to Gryffindor," Hermione shouted.  
  
Just after that, Harry (still upside down) reached for the snitch. He felt his hands grasp slowly around it and, (forgetting he wasn't right side up) fell, almost head first, to the ground.  
  
"Harry," Hermione screamed.  
  
He lied there still hanging on to the snitch. He heard Hermione say,  
  
"Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch!  
  
Now someone get down there and help him."  
  
She then ran down there. The last thing Harry saw was Shelbi flying over him with Draco next to her saying,  
  
"What a show off," Shelbi smacked him in the arm hard. "OW!"  
  
Then everything was getting dark and soon enough, he fell unconscious.  
  
Three days later, Harry woke up with Ron and Hermione at his side. He sat up, put on his glasses, and asked,  
  
"How long have I been asleep and how long have you been here? Where are Shelbi and Fern?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"You've been here for a few days, we were here with the whole time, and they are out in the corridor. They've been here in and out."  
  
Shelbi was out there still yelling at Fern,  
  
"What do you think you were doing? He could have died and then it would ruin everything!"  
  
Fern jumped back,  
  
"It was just a spur of the moment. Sorry!"  
  
Shelbi was just about to smack her but held back,  
  
"Okay, just forget it. Let's go see how he's doing."  
  
"You're really having a thing for him aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
They walked in and saw Harry awake,  
  
"Oh Harry, your all right. I cannot believe how long you were out. If it were me, I'd be up, walking, in a couple of hours. How you feeling?"  
  
"Alright," he answered. "A little light headed."  
  
"Well, you just stay and relax. I'm going to go get the nurse. You must be starving."  
  
Shelbi and Fern then left again.  
  
"Aren't they great," Ron said dreamingly.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione pondered. "Something is very mysterious about those two. I mean, why does she always pick me to do charm spells upon?"  
  
"She's just being nice," Harry answered.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, "Maybe they're after my crystal."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Well could you just hold onto it for me. You never know what those charms could do to me. I might hand it right over to her."  
  
"Fine. If it'll make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks," she said and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"In the library. Checking to see if theirs any information on that crystal."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes,  
  
"She's goes in there, more than she goes to the lavatory. So are you going to ask Shelbi to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Are you going to ask Fern?"  
  
"Yeah, but why does her name have to be Fern? I'll ask her later what her real name is."  
  
"Okay, I wonder who Hermione is going to go with."  
  
"Well since Krum isn't here, probably a book."  
  
Just then, Ginny walked in and asked,  
  
"How are you feelin'?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good, I guess. Are you going to the ball with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, Shelbi."  
  
"Oh me too, well, with Neville."  
  
"Again," Ron asked.  
  
Ginny looked at Ron and answered,  
  
"Yes, he asked I had fun last year, maybe we'll have fun again. Whom are you going with?"  
  
"Fern."  
  
"What about Hermione?  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well didn't you have a-?"  
  
"That's enough Ginny, good bye!"  
  
Ginny just shook her head and left. Harry looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"What," Ron asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked and said,  
  
"Harry, feelin' alright? The girls told me you might be hungry. Here's some soup, and afterwards you're free to go."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll wait for you," Ron said. "Then we can go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I love it that Fleur is our professor."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Allo everyone. Let's begin our topic on Trolls."  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron came running through the doors.  
  
"Ah, 'arry, Ron, so nice of you to join us. Sit down, so I can continue with ze lesson. Okay class, 'as anyone 'ad experience or 'ad seen a Troll before?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione's hands shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes, 'ermione, when have you seen a Troll?"  
  
"Well, it was our first year here, and-."  
  
"And they were being just show offs," Draco interrupted.  
  
The Slytherins all roared with laughter.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Another comment like and you can zee yourzelf in detention! Now, Miz Granger, go on."  
  
"Okay, well it was Halloween and we were having our feast, but I was, um, not there at the time. Then our first Dark Arts teacher, Professor Qurill, told us that there was a troll in the dungeon-."  
  
"Yeah," Draco interrupted again. "And stupidly she went after it!"  
  
Again the Slytherins roared.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! That iz enough! I will zee you in detention!"  
  
Malfoy sat back down and was quiet for the rest of the class. Fleur continued with her lesson.  
  
After class, Shelbi made sure people weren't able to see her, and pulled Draco to the side of the corridor.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said.  
  
"Alright, tonight I'll be outside your common room painting. Meet me at 1 o'clock. Then I can thank you for doing what you did on Saturday, because now we don't have time."  
  
"Yeah, well don't expect me to do again. I've been chewed out by my captain enough."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
Shelbi walked to the Great Hall for dinner, and Draco walked back to Fleur's classroom.  
  
"So, where have you been," Fern asked as Shelbi walked up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Do you have to know where I am every second?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Your not my mum."  
  
"Well no-."  
  
"Hey Fern," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Hi Ron," she answered.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Okay," he smiled, "Do you, um, I'm mean, would you-"  
  
Fern looked at Shelbi while he was still trying to talk turkey of what he was trying to say. Shelbi knew what he was going to ask Fern and she lipped to Fern, 'no'. Fern turned back around and said,  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ron looked up and said,  
  
"Really? Oh that's so great!"  
  
He left, but quickly asking,  
  
"By the way, what's your real name?"  
  
Fern's eyes widened and she turned to Shelbi. Shelbi just sat there smiling, waiting for a response. Fern answered,  
  
"Just call me Fern, please."  
  
Ron nodded and gave Fern a kiss on the cheek, and left again. After he left, they went back onto eating. Out of nowhere, Shelbi biffed Fern in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Damn what was that for?"  
  
"When I say no, it doesn't mean yes!"  
  
"I don't always have to listen to you."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Fern got up and left. Shelbi sat there alone eating the rest of her food and went to see Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. When she saw the Fat Lady, she said,  
  
"Gistros Humaine."  
  
"Um, dear," the Fat Lady said. "The new password is Gladys bells."  
  
"Fine, Gladys bells."  
  
Harry was talking to Ron (probably about Fern saying she'd go to the Yule Ball with him) when she walked in she said,  
  
"Um, may I talk to Harry please?"  
  
Harry looked Ron and said,  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Shelbi waited a few seconds and said,  
  
"Alone!"  
  
Ron jumped,  
  
"Oh, right.I've got to work on Transfiguration anyways."  
  
And walked upstairs.  
  
"Okay, I don't really know much about this Yule Ball, but since you were the person showing me," she paused for a moment and looked up and yelled,  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron peeked his head out and squeaked,  
  
"I'm gone!"  
  
Shelbi shook her head and continued.  
  
"Since you're showing me around I was wondering if you'd want to go to the ball with me."  
  
Harry pondered a moment then smiled and answered,  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shelbi smiled back and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Oh by the way, what am I supposed to wear?"  
  
Laughing briefly, Harry said,  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade. There is a store called Gobi's Gowns. Hermione can take you and Jennifer."  
  
"Thanks. Oh and before I forget, could I use your Invisibility Cloak?" Harry confusedly asked, "How'd you know about that?"  
  
"I-I," Shelbi stuttered, "I heard you and Hermione arguing that one night about it."  
  
"Oh, well sure, I guess. As long as you're not doing anything wrong."  
  
"What," Ron shouted annoyed.  
  
"I didn't say Ron, I said WRONG!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Anyways, I'm not," she answered.  
  
Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and tossed it to Shelbi. She wrapped it around herself and walked out. Harry walked over to Ron and said,  
  
"You amaze me sometimes."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry laughed and said,  
  
"Never-mind."  
  
Shelbi looked at the clock. It was quarter to one in the morning. She waited by the Slytherin Tower entrance until 1:30a.m. Then, she saw Draco walking up to her in the corridor. He whispered,  
  
"Shelbi?"  
  
She answered pulling off the cloak,  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What took you so long?"  
  
"Professor Delacour. She had me do all sorts of insane tasks. Where'd you get that," he asked pointing to the cape.  
  
"Oh, I borrowed it from a friend."  
  
"Well keep it on, so if anyone is still up they won't see you."  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and quickly rushed into the Slytherin Common Room. No one was up. Peeves saw what was happening and he rushed to Snape at once. The Slytherin Common Room was dark and had stone all around. The couch and comforters were green. The fire in the fireplace was even green and a spiral staircase lead to the dormitories. There were banners hanging all around with the Slytherin symbol. Draco led Shelbi to the couch and sat down. They both were quiet, until Shelbi kissed him and said,  
  
"Thanks again, for what you did." Draco asked,  
  
"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"What? Don't you think the Slytherins and Gryffindors wouldn't like that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. You're so smart."  
  
Shelbi was not thinking that it was smart, just common sense.  
  
"So who are you going to ask to the ball then?"  
  
"Probably just the same girl I asked last year. What about you?"  
  
"Harry asked me already."  
  
"What? You're going with him? How could you? "  
  
" He asked and you, probably, know that I can't say no to such a cute guy. Er, but I'm not saying that you're not cute."  
  
Just then, they heard the painting open and they saw Snape walk in. Before he saw Shelbi, she had wrapped herself with the cloak and quietly sneaked out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this," Professor Snape yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about," Draco lied.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean! Bringing a Gryffindor in here! Now where is she?"  
  
There was a small crowd forming around the stairs.  
  
"Professor, no one is here. See for yourself."  
  
Snape looked and felt around everywhere,  
  
"Very well, I have a ghost to go talk to. Go to bed, all of you!"  
  
Shelbi walked back to the Gryffindor Tower,  
  
"Gladys bells- Harry, Hermione! What are you two doing- I mean, why are you still up?"  
  
Harry stood up and asked,  
  
"What were you doing in the Slytherin Common Room?"  
  
She gave a confused look,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He took the Marauder's Map from Hermione and showed her,  
  
"I saw you in there with Draco! Then Snape came! That could've been a week detention and major points taken away!"  
  
Shelbi gave him a pathetic look and cried,  
  
"I'm sorry Harry! Draco said he wanted to talk to me, but instead he-"  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
Shelbi ran upstairs smiling as she walked into the dormitories.  
  
"She is so ambiguous Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's lying."  
  
"Maybe, but we don't have enough proof."  
  
"Proof? We have all the proof we need right here! We saw that she was with Draco!"  
  
"But, she admitted to that."  
  
"But, she's not telling us something."  
  
"I don't know, let's just forget about it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to bed. Harry sat up for awhile, thinking, and then huffed and said 'Mischief Mangled'. The Marauder's Map cleared and Harry went up to bed as well.  
  
With only a week until Christmas, everyone was in Gobi's Gowns looking for a dress robe.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron annoyed said. "Harry I'll meet you in Three Broomsticks. Come on Hermione."  
  
"Wait," Shelbi said. "Harry you can go. I want Hermione to stay with me so we can talk."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "We'll meet you later then." Shelbi gave a grim look at Fern,  
  
"Oh, ah, I'm going to go look at the robes, um, someplace else, over there."  
  
Shelbi was browsing through the dresses when Hermione said,  
  
"Oh this is a nice one. This one is very elegant."  
  
"Hermione, we've started of on the wrong path. I would really like to be your friend. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"  
  
Hermione looked at her and said,  
  
"Tell Harry you and Draco kissed."  
  
Shelbi hesitated,  
  
"Okay, that's plan B. What about plan A?"  
  
"That is Plan A."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell him. Harry's a nice guy to bad news, right?"  
  
They laughed and continued talking about all sorts of things. Fern walked back over and said,  
  
"Well, everyone, ready?"  
  
Fern was buying a dark purple robe, Shelbi was buying a dark red robe, and Hermione bought a new dark green robe. The girls then walked to Three Broomsticks were they saw Harry and Ron. At the pub, they ordered three Butterbeers and sat down.  
  
"So," Ron began. "Me and Jennifer are going, you and Shelbi are going, Ginny is going with Neville, again, who are you going with Hermione?"  
  
The Butterbeers arrived. She took a sip and said,  
  
"Again, you're going to have to wait. Shelbi don't say anything!"  
  
Shelbi pretended to zip up her mouth closed.  
  
"Oh no fair! She knows," Ron whined.  
  
"Yes, she knows! I told her in Gobi's."  
  
Harry said,  
  
"So you guys are finally friends."  
  
Shelbi and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione answered,  
  
"Yes, we made a deal."  
  
"What deal?"  
  
Shelbi sat up in her seat and said,  
  
"Harry, um, I need to talk to you, privately."  
  
She pulled Harry over to the corner of the pub.  
  
"Harry, there's something I've got to tell you. Hermione was kissing Draco before, once though. I saw it with my own eyes. But do not say anything to her or she'll be mad at me again."  
  
Harry nodded his head and said,  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked back over and sat down. Hermione said,  
  
"So Harry-"  
  
She noticed Shelbi lipped to her 'He doesn't want to talk about it.'  
  
"Ah, never mind."  
  
"So, Hermione, you've been going to the library for weeks. Have you found anything on that thing yet," Ron asked.  
  
"No, strangely all those books have been checked out for awhile. Well, we better be getting back to Hogwarts. You've to practice for the Quidditch Match on Wednesday."  
  
They finished drinking their Butterbeer and left. 


	3. The Dreams

Ch. 3 The Dreams  
  
Wednesday crept up fast and the match was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This year Ravenclaw won their first game 180 to 50. This year, their team improved their skills. The day was calm and crisp, except for light snow flurries falling from a cloudy, grey sky. The two teams flew around the field and positioned themselves for the release of the Quaffle. Hermione shouted,  
  
"The Bludgers erupt followed by the Golden Snitch.The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"  
  
"Good job," Jordan said. Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry and Daren (the Ravenclaw Seeker) zipped around the field, dodging the Bludgers.  
  
"Fern scores," Hermione shouted. " Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
"Excellent work, Hermione," Jordan complimented.  
  
Hermione smiled and continued,  
  
"Ryan Fletch has hold of the Quaffle!"  
  
Shelbi was speeding up on Ryan and flew right under him. Ryan didn't notice her while she was standing on her Firebolt reaching for the Quaffle. The score was now 25 to 30, Ravenclaw ahead by 5. Fern flew to Ryan's side, trying to distract him (which worked). Ryan was keeping a close eye on her. Shelbi couldn't quite reach the Quaffle so she raised her broom a little higher and stood back up. She was so close to reaching it. But suddenly, a Bludger came out of no where, barely missing Shelbi, but striking her broom which threw her off balance and fall. She hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of her. Lying there coughing and gasping to breathe, Shelbi tried to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness. However, since she was unable to get up, she let herself go.  
  
"Someone should go help her," Hermione shouted.  
  
However, the only rule they have been only team players and Madam Hooch were allowed on the field during the game.  
  
"Harry! Look down!"  
  
Harry didn't even notice that Shelbi fell until Hermione told him so. His heart jumped, but he continued after the Snitch. Around the Quidditch Field, Harry and Daren flew, such as the Chasers were racing back and forth to the Golden Hoops.  
  
The game went on into the night, and as much Harry tried, he could not get close enough to the Snitch. As Harry saw it, it seemed the closer he tried getting to Snitch, the farther it seemed to go. The score was now 80 to 105. It was much harder to score points, because the Gryffindors only had two Chasers and for playing that long was very tiring. Within only a few seconds, Harry saw Daren shoot straight up at the Snitch and catch it. The score ended 80 to 250.  
  
"Ravenclaw wins," Hermione yawned. "Finally."  
  
Harry swept down to Shelbi and she still lied there unconscious. Ron, Fern, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey huddled around her, making sure she was still alive.  
  
"Get her up to the Hospital Wing, now," Madam Pomfrey yelled. Professor Dumbledore hovered Shelbi into the air and they both disapparated as Shelbi was starting to wake up, but soon fell back asleep as he was walking into the room. Madam Pomfrey walked in looking displeased. She had Professor Dumbledore set her in the bed by the window. Soon after, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed in. Madam Pomfrey said,  
  
"Go onto bed. You can see her in the morning."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
Walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, they saw Fern walk into one of the secret passages that Hogwarts had. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quietly walked up and pressed their ears against the cold, stonewall. At first, all they could hear was whispering, then sudden silence. The wall suddenly moved and all three kids were pulled in, and the wall was closed behind them.  
  
"So, thought you'd do some snooping, did ya?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were confused. The person walked into the light and it was Shelbi!  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron began. "We just left you in the hospital."  
  
"Oh, you mean Fern? We switched appearances for the Quidditch Match; we thought it might be fun. Who knew it would end that way," Shelbi grinned.  
  
"So what are you doing here," Harry asked.  
  
"I'm talking to my grandfather, of course."  
  
They were still confused.  
  
"You still haven't figured it out yet? Well, you will soon enough. Now go."  
  
"But," Harry began, but stopped when Shelbi's eyes turned red and she yelled 'Go' and shoved the three. They seemed to be falling down hole, pitch black hole that seemed to never end.  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat looking around seeing that Neville, Ron, and Seamus were still sleeping in their beds with the covers tucked up to their chins. Harry lied back down and fell asleep.  
  
Another dream was approaching him. He saw Shelbi and Fern putting their "V's" together from their necklaces, forming a crystal ball that hovered above their heads. He saw himself, Ron, and Hermione rushing to Professor McGonagall's classroom inside the ball. He then saw Shelbi transfigure herself into McGonagall, and her and Fern apparated into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry was puzzled. Suddenly, 'Professor McGonagall' and Fern turned and looked straight at him! Harry's eyes widened with terror.  
  
However, suddenly, a different dream interrupted that one, almost as if it was taking over. The dream was placed in the Dark Forest. Harry and Ron were running deeper into the forest and the deeper they went the darker it got. Shockingly, they heard a scream. It was Hermione! Harry and Ron rushed toward the screams, but they seemed to be coming from all directions. They came up to a fork in the road.  
  
"Now, which way do we go," Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry responded. "You take that one, and I'll take this one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, we've got to find Hermione."  
  
They split up and ran down each path. Harry couldn't see a thing, so he took out his wand and yelled,  
  
"Lumos."  
  
Light struck out of his wand and brightened the darkened pathway. Suddenly, he heard Ron scream,  
  
"Harry! Quick!"  
  
Harry hurried back to the fork and down the other path until he saw Ron's bright red hair shimmering from the light.  
  
"What is it," Harry asked.  
  
Ron couldn't respond. He was fixed on a large green light ahead of them. Inside, they saw Hermione, Shelbi, and Fern. Fern was holding Hermione back in a chair and they saw Shelbi yelling at her but couldn't figure out what. Shelbi then quickly turned and looked straight at Harry. Shelbi disappeared and then appeared, walking towards them. She had a serious look upon her face, pointing her wand straight at Harry, and yelled,  
  
"Accio!"  
  
I tiny wind fell over Harry feeling all over his body and turning out all his pockets. When the wind died down, Shelbi screamed,  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Harry and Ron were puzzled and petrified. They both tried responding, but when they opened their mouths, nothing came out. Everything went dark and quiet. After a few seconds, the screeching of a barn owl then woke Harry. It was morning.  
  
The barn owl sat upon the windowsill holding a letter. Harry put on his glasses and walked over towards it. He grabbed the letter, opened it, and read it. Harry's eyes widened and he ran down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione. They weren't there, so went back and put on his clothes and ran to the Hospital Wing. There he found them and Fern sitting around Shelbi, who was surprisingly enough, had been awake. Shelbi turned and smiled,  
  
"See, I told you I was a quick healer."  
  
Madam Pomfrey added,  
  
"A quick healer in consciousness, but not in bones. You've got a fractured knee."  
  
"But, what about the Yule Ball?"  
  
"You can go, unless you want to make it worse."  
  
Harry pulled Hermione and Ron over to the other side of the room.  
  
"What," Ron asked.  
  
"Read this," Harry replied. Ron read:  
  
Harry, I'm coming up to visit you. Dumbledore knows and no one will know except him, you, and your friends. Tell them I said hi. I have some information that is too important to tell you over post. It is about your new friends. See you on the 25th.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
"What do you think about that?"  
  
"What do I think? The 25th? That's Christmas, and we have the Yule Ball. We won't have time," Ron said.  
  
"Mind you, we can make time," Hermione said back.  
  
"Not that, where he says he's got information on Shelbi and Fern. How would he know about them? I never told him anything," Hermione and Ron shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well, let's go back over by them," Harry suggested. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Later, I've go to tell you about the strange dreams I had last night."  
  
"You did too? Mine were mad," Ron confusedly said.  
  
"You guys aren't alone," Hermione added.  
  
"Well, let's talk about this later."  
  
When they sat down by Shelbi, she said,  
  
"Harry, you can go with someone else to the Yule Ball. I don't think I'm going to be able to dance by then."  
  
"No, that's okay. I can just keep you company."  
  
"I insist. I'm just going to hang around in the common room."  
  
"Then I'll stay with you."  
  
"No! I mean, you go, I don't want to ruin your fun."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished checking Shelbi and said,  
  
"Well, you can go now. Remember, stay off the knee."  
  
"Don't worry. I think it'll heal sooner than you think."  
  
During Potions, Professor Snape was explaining how to construct a Temperature Potion,  
  
"Now pour the Sunitonic with Persabe to produce the shield around you. Then pour then green gooz with Hitemp. Be careful you could end up blowing the school up."  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins carefully did so.  
  
"I said green, not red, Longbottom!"  
  
Neville had accidentally poured in red gooz, which is supposed to help cure warts in a different potion. Professor Snape ordered,  
  
"Test it Longbottom. Dip your finger in." Neville stood too scared to move.  
  
"NOW LONGBOTTOM!"  
  
He slowly dipped his finger into the potion and pulled it out. Within that second, a hard coating wrapped around his finger, like candle wax. He then pulled on it. As much as he tried, he could not get it off. The Slytherins were all roaring with laughter. Professor Snape sternly looked at him and said,  
  
"Fifteen point from Gryffindor, for your classmates failure."  
  
"That's no fair," Shelbi stood up on one leg shouting.  
  
"Oh, why is that so."  
  
"Because, it's not his fault. Everyone is different when it comes to things like this. Especially if one is afraid of the professor."  
  
Neville quickly looked up at Professor Snape, who was glaring at Shelbi.  
  
"Good point. Speaking of which, 15 more points will be taken, and Miss Klein, you get three days of detention."  
  
Shelbi had an angered look and her "V" necklace started to glow. Professor Snape noticed and squinted his eyes confusedly and added,  
  
"And you can see me after class."  
  
Shelbi crouched to sit back down, but fell and knocked some bottles over. Harry and Ron quickly got up to help her.  
  
"More distractions. Ten more points and Potter, Weasley, you two can join Miss Klein."  
  
They didn't say another word, and continued with the potion mix.  
  
After class, Shelbi walked up to Professor Snape and asked,  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
Professor Snape looked back and answered,  
  
"Yes, what is that you're wearing?"  
  
"Oh this, my grandfather gave to me when I was a baby. It's supposed to help me remember him when I look at it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, why does your friend, Miss Tropet, have one?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe she found it or something."  
  
"I think we both know the right answer to that one," Professor Snape said.  
  
Shelbi had a startled expression and hurried out of class. Snape continued just watching her as she turned the corner into the corridor.  
  
"So what happened," Harry asked. Shelbi looked up while she was playing with her food and answered,  
  
"Oh, nothing. He just asked me a question."  
  
She continued mashing her mashed potatoes and sticking vegetables in it to spell out: He Knows.  
  
Fern looked over and noticed what she was writing.  
  
"Umm, Shelbi, could I have your potatoes," she said and scooped up what she was writing.  
  
"After supper, let's go up to the dormitories."  
  
"Well wait," Ron said. "Harry, do you think Dobby would like to meet them?"  
  
"Who's Dobby," Shelbi asked.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "He's kind of a friend."  
  
Shelbi and Fern look at each other with displeased looks. Shelbi responded,  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled. Right afterwards Fred snuck up behind Ron and clenched his shoulders saying,  
  
"So, how's my favourite sibling?"  
  
"What do you want Fred," Ron asked.  
  
"Now why would I want anything? Can't I come and ask how you are?"  
  
"Because, I've lived with you my whole life and you never go up to someone and ask how they are doing."  
  
"Okay, George and I just invented a new candy. It's called Ring Winger. Care to try some? Ginny wouldn't."  
  
"I will," Fern said. She looked at Shelbi and winked her eye. Fred handed Fred a piece and she popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Is something supposed to happen," she asked swallowing it and holding back her laughs.  
  
"There-there must be an error somewhere."  
  
Fred turned and rushed out of the Great Hall. Shelbi and Fern busted out laughing.  
  
"What is it," Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Fern said still laughing.  
  
"Well, is everyone finished? Let's get down to the kitchen before we're out of bed after hours."  
  
Down in the chambers, they slowly crept past Snape's office and than quickly hurried to the big fruit painting. They opened it up and saw hundreds of house-elves hurrying about cleaning the dishes and preparing for tomorrow's breakfast, and some were scurrying past them off to do cleaning around the school.  
  
"Harry Potter! Dobby so glad to see you! How is Harry," Dobby excitedly asked.  
  
"I'm good, what about yourself," Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Dobby has more happiness than he deserves sir. Who are Harry Potter's new friends?"  
  
"Well, this is Shelbi and this is Fern."  
  
"Pleased to meet misses."  
  
"He's so cute," Fern added.  
  
"Miss, please, Dobby blushes."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"Well, we should get back up to the dormitories," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, please, can't we stay for another minute," Shelbi asked. "We have one question to ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How do you two know each other?"  
  
Dobby answered,  
  
"Well miss, Dobby was trying to stop Harry Potter from coming to Hogwarts three years ago, because of an awful creature lurking about the school."  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Harry Potter got to Hogwarts by driving a car, after I sealed the entrance onto Platform 9 ¾." Ron jumped in,  
  
"Um, I drove the car. Harry rode along, but we got in trouble. Don't ask."  
  
"Was everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but we got in big trouble didn't we?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well," Hermione said once again. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Ron said. "Dobby you got any extra food?"  
  
"Yes, sir, wait a moment please."  
  
Dobby rushed around the corner and brought back a small cake.  
  
"I made this for Harry Potter and his friends."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Mmm, chocolate. My favourite."  
  
"Thanks Dobby, but we should get going," Harry said and took the cake. They waved good-bye and crept back up to the dormitories.  
  
Up in the common room, not very many people were still up, so Harry gave everyone a piece of chocolate cake. Shelbi took a bite of hers and said,  
  
"Wow, that house-elf sure knows how to cook."  
  
Ron agreed,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After everyone was finished, Hermione gathered the plates and said,  
  
"I'll go bring these back down to the kitchen. Ron, Harry, you want to join me?"  
  
"No," Ron yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
Hermione gave a demanding look.  
  
"But now, I'm wide awake. Let's go."  
  
"Well, were going to bed. Night," Shelbi said.  
  
"Night," The three said back and headed out to the corridors.  
  
"So, Hermione, why did we have to come with you," Ron asked.  
  
"So we could talk about the dreams we had."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Harry, what were yours about?"  
  
The three turned the corner and walked up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"Well, first I had a dream that we were walking to the common room and we saw Shelbi walk into this secret passage way." Ron turned and exclaimed,  
  
"Same here, except it was Fern. What about you Hermione?"  
  
She answered,  
  
"Yeah, but I saw Shelbi as well. She was saying the she was talking to her grandfather-"  
  
"Yeah," Harry interrupted. "What about you Ron?"  
  
"Yep, it was crazy. I woke up and you were still sound asleep."  
  
"Strange, same here. It's like we never woke up at all. What else did you guys dream about?"  
  
They walked in the third floor corridor and over to where Fluffy was locked. Hermione pulled out her piece of chocolate cake, pointed her wand to the door handle, and said,  
  
"Alohomora"  
  
She quickly opened the door and threw in the piece of cake and closed the door. Ron stood staring at her.  
  
"What," she asked.  
  
He answered,  
  
"You know, if you didn't want the cake, I would have ate it."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and they walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"What other dreams did you have?"  
  
"Well," Ron began. "We were running in the Dark Forest, for what reason I don't know, and all of a sudden I saw Hermione in a greenish bubble-like light. Shelbi and Fern were there too. Then you came, Harry, and that's where I woke up. Confusing isn't."  
  
"No," Harry answered. "It's not. Mine was just like that, but the time after you woke up, Shelbi was searching me for something. But then I woke up."  
  
Hermione set the dishes down by the painting and they walked back up to the tower.  
  
"Well, my version is, I was sitting in the Library all by myself."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry,  
  
"She even dreams about homework."  
  
Hermione glared and continued,  
  
"When all of a sudden, all around me went white. My books, quills, and parchment all disappeared. Then when I was able to see again I was tied up in a chair and Shelbi kept questioning me, 'where is it?' I said, 'where is what?' She goes 'don't deceive me.' Then she stopped because she saw me looking at you, Harry, and she went over by you. She searched you, like you said, she talked to you, but I couldn't hear anything. Then I saw her point her wand at you and kill you! Just like how Voldemort killed your parents."  
  
Ron gasped,  
  
"That's not even funny Hermione."  
  
"Well, this is what my dream showed me- Gladys Bells."  
  
The Fat Lady said,  
  
"Umm, sorry miss that's not the password."  
  
"What, but that can't be. What is it then?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you. You're going to have to get it from another student from your house."  
  
"But, we can't stay out here all night. I am the prefect and I demand you to tell me what it is."  
  
"I don't care who you are. You are not coming through without the correct password."  
  
Hermione was so angry that she pounded on the wall. She hit so hard that it made a small crack. Ron gulped,  
  
"I think we should let her be with herself for awhile."  
  
Harry whispered back,  
  
"Ah, yea."  
  
The three sat outside the Gryffindor Tower until right before sunrise and waited until someone came out. Unfortunately, the first person they saw walking down the corridor was Professor McGonagall. She asked,  
  
"What are you three doing out here? It's almost morning."  
  
Harry yawned,  
  
"We didn't know the new password and the Fat Lady wouldn't let us through."  
  
"Oh really," she said and walked up to the painting. "Gladys Bells." 


	4. King and Queen

Ch. 4 King and Queen  
  
Hermione said,  
  
"That's not going to work. She said it was-"  
  
However, her voice froze and stared as she saw the painting open.  
  
"This is obscured. We tried that last night, and she said it was changed."  
  
Hermione pointed to the Fat Lady.  
  
"She must have misheard you. Next time speak clearly dear."  
  
Hermione mumbled as Professor McGonagall left,  
  
"Any clearer and I would have sounded senseless."  
  
The three walked in and saw that Neville was up, sitting in front of the fireplace with Trevor. He said,  
  
"Where have you three been?"  
  
Ron answered,  
  
"Right outside the painting, all night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione jumped in,  
  
"Because that stupid Fat Lady wouldn't let us in. She told us she changed the password. However, when Professor McGonagall said Gladys Bells the painting opened. Ugh, I hate her."  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"No, the Fat Lady. Well I'm going up to get ready for school."  
  
Ron tried not to smirk,  
  
"Um, Hermione, it's Friday. You know the day before the Yule Ball? We don't have school the day before the ball."  
  
"Fine," she said and went up to the dormitories to sleep.  
  
"You know, she's been acting really different lately."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
"I like the new her."  
  
"You mean you like her more."  
  
"Shut up," Ron punched Harry in the arm and they walked up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
Neville stayed up and stared at the fire, when he heard the painting open.  
  
"He-Hello, who's there," he asked.  
  
He looked and for a bit no one came. He got up and slowly walked to the corner. Neville slowly peered around the corner. No one there, but he felt something brush up against his leg. It was Annabelle.  
  
"Oh hello Annabelle, where'd you come from?" Do you want to sit with me and Trevor?"  
  
Annabelle was purring loudly.  
  
"Alright then come on."  
  
Neville sat back down and Annabelle walked over with a limp and stared at him.  
  
"What? Wait I know."  
  
He picked up Annabelle and placed her on the chair.  
  
"I'll be right back. Stay there. Watch over Trevor for me."  
  
Neville ran upstairs and quietly walked into the boys' dorms. After he closed the door, Annabelle peered over at Trevor with her eyes squinted and ears perked back. Slowly she crawled over to him and stared at him. Slowly she raised he paw and stuck out her claws. A big grin came across Annabelle's face and she was just about to snatch up Trevor, he squirted water from his mouth, getting all over Annabelle's face. Annabelle shook her head, hissed, and slammed her paw on the armchair and ripped the interior. She raised her paw, but saw that Trevor wasn't there. He had hopped out of the way just in time. However, Annabelle chased Trevor around the room and behind a curtain.  
  
Rustling was coming about the curtains. However, only Annabelle came out. She saw Neville come down and look for Trevor, but he couldn't find him. He said,  
  
"Annabelle, can you help me find him."  
  
She had a big grin on her face.  
  
"You're such a good cat."  
  
Neville searched and searched for Trevor, but still couldn't find him. While he was searching, Annabelle crawled up the stairs, still with a limp, to the girls' dormitories and pushed the door open with her nose. She jumped up on Fern's bed and tickled her face with her whiskers. Fern swiped at her and rolled over, in effect, the cat bit Fern on the hand, hard.  
  
"Ow, Annabelle, what are you doing," she asked. Fern looked over at Shelbi's bed and noticed that it was empty. She looked back over at Annabelle and found Shelbi sitting were Annabelle was,  
  
"God, Shelbi, will you stop with all this."  
  
"Quiet," looking over at Hermione sleeping in her bad. "Her, Harry, and Ron just went to sleep. And stop all this what, having fun?"  
  
"You may be having fun, but now someone knows about us."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't know. Snape is lying."  
  
"Well, I would like for you to stop."  
  
"Too bad, I'm not."  
  
"Wait a minute, what did you do last night?"  
  
"I just had a little fun with the Fat Lady, that's all. I had her change the password so they couldn't get in and had to stay out in the corridor all night! It was great."  
  
"You are going to go too far one of these times and I'm not going to help you."  
  
"First of all, nothing is going to happen. Second, if something did, you will be there to help and continue what I was doing." Fern didn't respond, just looked down.  
  
"Right, I'll see you downstairs in five minutes."  
  
Shelbi got up, looked out the door, and saw Neville still searching for his toad. She went out, said to Neville,  
  
"What are you looking for Neville," and closed the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Shelbi. My toad Trevor has gone missing while I was up there getting treats for your cat. Could you help me look for him?"  
  
"Sure, but he might be gone if you looked everywhere already."  
  
Fern still sat up in bed with a glum look, turned, and stared at Hermione for a bit. Then she crawled out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Fortunately, the kids had the day off, because Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept until lunch. All three scrambled out of bed and got dressed to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep," Ron asked Harry. "No more surprising dreams?"  
  
"No, gladly. I wonder about Hermione though."  
  
"Well, if we didn't then she mustn't have."  
  
"We can ask her when we see her at lunch."  
  
Down at the Great Hall, Shelbi and Fern were sitting, talking with Fred and George when Harry and Ron walked up.  
  
"The sleepy heads finally up," Shelbi asked.  
  
"How was sleeping out in the corridors."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then Harry said,  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Oh, Neville told me."  
  
For a second there was silence.  
  
"Anyways, I can't believe I'm not going to be able to go to the Yule Ball. You are going to have so much fun. Harry, did you find anyone to go with yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm going to ask Pavarti."  
  
"Oh, well if I feel up to it, I might come down to sit, and watch."  
  
"Well, if you do then I'll keep you company for some of the time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then, Hermione sat down looking unpleasant.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
She looked over sleepily,  
  
"I'm just still so tired. I hope I wake up early enough to have time to get ready for the ball."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you will."  
  
Shelbi was just sitting there dazing out the window when Ron looked over and said,  
  
"Shelbi aren't you hungry?"  
  
She still stared outside not hearing him.  
  
"Shelbi- SHELBI!"  
  
She jumped,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you hungry? You haven't even touched your food."  
  
"Oh, no I'm not. I'm still stuffed from that piece of cake."  
  
Ron looked surprised,  
  
"You're kidding right? Well, could I have it then? It's not every day I get pancakes."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Ron quickly grabbed her plate and scooped everything onto his.  
  
The next morning, the five kids went down and opened their Christmas gifts.  
  
"Happy Christmas Shelbi."  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
Harry handed Shelbi a gift.  
  
"Oh, is this for me? Thanks."  
  
She opened it up and it was a Phyrus Crystal, which comes from the Mermaid Village at the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry, it's beautiful."  
  
"Well, here let me take that necklace off and put this one on you."  
  
"No, I mean, I'll put it on later. I never take off this necklace. I got you a gift, but it's upstairs."  
  
Hermione and Fern were helping each other get ready for the ball. Fern spun Hermione around and said,  
  
"You look beautiful, but we have got to do something about your hair."  
  
"Oh, well I put this stuff in it last year," Hermione said picking up the gel.  
  
"That stuff is good, but if you want something that is easy to apply and still last for hours then you want this," Fern reached out of her trunk and grabbed a bottle, Hair Tamer.  
  
"I always use this every morning when I wake up. Otherwise, my hair looks thick, like my mums. Here, let me do your hair."  
  
"Alright, but not too much."  
  
Fern smiled and squeezed some gel in her hand.  
  
"Okay, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
She closed her eyes and Fern applied the gel to Hermione's hair. Instantly, her hair became straight and silky. Then, Fern pulled her hair up in a bun and had little strands on the side hang down.  
  
"Okay, all finished."  
  
"Already? That was only ten minutes. Last year it took me hours."  
  
"Yeah, well, this stuff works great, but it isn't sold to the public yet."  
  
"Oh," she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "Bloody hell, my hair is perfect. I'm going to do this to my hair everyday."  
  
Fern smiled and said,  
  
"Here, you keep the bottle. You want it more than I do."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"So, who's going to be the lucky guy tonight."  
  
"Right, about that, I don't have a date. I didn't want Harry and Ron making fun, so I'm not letting them find out until the ball."  
  
"Oh, well why don't you just go with Harry," Fern asked while pulling her hair up in a bun and having the ends of her hair shortly spiked.  
  
"Harry is going to ask Pavarti. She never has someone to go with."  
  
"Well, I heard she's going with Seamus."  
  
"Really? Then when I see Harry I'll ask him. Thanks again for my hair, but I do have other things to do. Plus, I'm sure you've got other things to do as well."  
  
Fern nodded and Hermione left. She sat down and applied her makeup, put on her robe, and walked out to the common room where every one was talking and waiting anxiously for the ball to begin. She saw Shelbi walking up the spiral staircase towards her.  
  
"All dressed up and ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, too bad you can't go."  
  
"You are incorrect. Follow me."  
  
Fern followed Shelbi into the dorms and made sure that everyone was gone.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
She grabbed her wand, pointed it at her knee and said,  
  
"Conjorfilone"  
  
Instantly, her bandages were taken off and her knee looked perfect again.  
  
"See, I found this spell in that book Professor Flitwick gave us and I thought I'd try it. Yeah, I've got my knee back."  
  
She bent it, stood up, and jumped up and down.  
  
"I'm so happy. Aren't you happy? I waited for this night to come forever to do this."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't go to the ball, what would Harry and them think?"  
  
"Let them think what they want. Besides, my date is waiting for me. Let me use your hair gel."  
  
"I don't have it anymore. I gave it to Hermione."  
  
"What? You are going soft. I think I should confirm this to him."  
  
"No! Please, don't. I'm not getting soft I promise."  
  
"Very well. You go and I'll make my entrance at the ball in a bit."  
  
Fern left and Shelbi put on her silky, red robe and left her hair down. She applied her makeup, got up, and quietly opened the door to see if anyone was still among the common room. No one was. Therefore, she crept down the stairs, opened the painting, and walked down the corridor. By the marble staircase, Shelbi stood waiting for her date. Then, she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't have a date. I was afraid I would go alone," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm the one who asked you in the first place, so I kept myself open just if you changed your mind," Draco said. "So how did Potter take it? Was he crying?"  
  
"No, I told him I wasn't going because of my knee, but I fixed that up in a second. Well, shouldn't we be going?"  
  
Draco took Shelbi's hand and they walked down the marble staircase towards the Great Hall. They both looked at each other and opened the door. There were people dancing, people eating, and people just sitting around. Right away Shelbi noticed Harry and Hermione dancing, and Ron and Fern dancing. Fern noticed Shelbi and Draco and looked amazed.  
  
"What," Ron asked turning his head.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just thought I saw someone," Fern answered, turning his head back.  
  
"Harry, is that who I think it is, with Draco," Hermione asked.  
  
Harry turned and said,  
  
"You're right. That's what she must have been keeping when she went to talk with him that one night. I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Can't you wait until later? Don't ruin the evening, but I do want to know what's up."  
  
Harry looked down and had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Harry it's okay. I'm sure there's an explanation to all this."  
  
Harry nodded and then all of a sudden, the lights went up and the music stopped. Professor McGonagall said,  
  
"May I have your attention please?"  
  
Everyone went quiet and Professor Dumbledore spoke,  
  
"This year we are starting something new. From now on, at every Yule Ball we are having a king and queen. Since this year the students didn't vote, the teachers did. In addition, we have decided that the queen this year will be Shelbi Klein from Gryffindor. Unfortunately, she couldn't be with us here today, because of-"  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
Shelbi waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Oh very well then, and the king is Harry Potter, who is also a Gryffindor."  
  
Shelbi looked so shocked and quickly let go of Draco's hand and ran up towards Professor Dumbledore. Harry said,  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
In addition, he walked up as well. Professor placed a crown on Shelbi's head, then on Harry.  
  
"Now," Professor Dumbledore added. "The king and queen will dance."  
  
Shelbi gave Harry a little smile and all Harry did was her a displeased look. They walked in the middle of the floor and the music began. Everyone continued dancing. There was silence between the two for a while until Shelbi finally said,  
  
"Harry will you please say something?"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now. First you lie about your knee, then you come with him."  
  
"Okay, I can explain. I did not lie about my knee. While I was working on my Charms, I found this spell and I thought I would try it. And the only reason I went with him is because I figured you would already have a date and since he asked me after you did, I found out that he didn't have one, so I asked him. I only wanted to go if I had a date and most of the time I was going to ask you to dance. I'm sorry if you thought differently, but I really do like you."  
  
Harry didn't respond.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. I am really sorry!"  
  
Still he didn't answer. She gave him a mean look and stormed off before the dance was over and went in the girls' lavatory. Draco noticed everything, walked over to Harry, and said,  
  
"What in bloody hell is your problem? Do not ruin her evening just because you did not get to go with her. Go continue dancing with that damn Mudblood of yours and leave her alone."  
  
Harry was furious.  
  
"Listen- Malfoy, she's in my house, I'm her friend, I've known her longer than you, and, I have no clue what she sees in you, but, I can tell you that in friendships, things happen. So why don't you either go and see if your date is alright or go find someone else to dance with for the rest of the night!"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, because he noticed Professor McGonagall walking towards them. Instead, he just turned around and left.  
  
"Is everything okay Potter?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Where did Shelbi go?"  
  
"Oh, she had to step out for the moment."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to Fern and Ron.  
  
"Harry what happened," Ron asked.  
  
"Never-mind, but Fern I think Shelbi might need your help."  
  
She wasn't surprised,  
  
"Oh, no she should be by herself for awhile. It'll do her some good."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going back over by Hermione."  
  
"You mean the Hermione that you were dancing with," Ron asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Hermione that just left," he pointed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione leave. He knew she was going to find Shelbi. Harry ran out the doors and looked down the corridor. He just saw a glimpse of her walking into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
  
"Oh no," he said to himself.  
  
He rushed to the door and quietly put his ear up against the door.  
  
"Shelbi, are you okay," he heard Hermione say.  
  
"I understand why Harry is mad at me, but what is wrong with going to the ball with someone besides a Gryffindor. I mean it's not like I like Draco. It's just, he didn't have a date and I didn't, so I figured him and I could go together."  
  
"Well, Shelbi, you did kiss him which would give him the wrong idea. Moreover, this year Malfoy's came upon liking a Gryffindor! That has never happened and we thought it would stay that way. Harry's just stunned. I mean he really likes you."  
  
"I know he does, but I think I like Draco too. I don't know who to choose."  
  
"Go with the one your heart picks," Moaning Myrtle said.  
  
"But if I do that then I would choose Harry."  
  
Harry felt bad for not listening to Shelbi. He walked back to the ball to sit and wait for what ever happens. Hermione said,  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone, but I would pick Ron."  
  
"But, we aren't talking about Ron."  
  
"I know, but I'm just saying, I went with Harry, but it doesn't mean I like him. Harry has to understand that just because you go with someone else someplace, doesn't mean you like them."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you call a guy," Moaning Myrtle added.  
  
The girls' laughed and left saying good-bye to Myrtle. They walked in the Great Hall and saw Harry, Ron, and Fern sitting and talking.  
  
"Go on," Hermione gave Shelbi a little shove.  
  
Shelbi slowly walked up to Harry and said,  
  
"Harry, um can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, got up, and followed Shelbi out into the quiet corridor.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm real sorry about-"  
  
Harry leaned in a kissed Shelbi before she could finish. Then he said,  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you."  
  
Shelbi smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, let's get back to the party. The night's almost over."  
  
They walked back in holding hands and told Ron, Hermione, and Fern that everything was going to be okay. Fern added,  
  
"Oh, that's fantastic! I perfect ending to a perfect night."  
  
She leaned over and gave Ron a kiss. Hermione looked upset, but covered it up by saying,  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see if anyone wants to dance."  
  
"Hermione, meet us in the common room later for an after party," Ron shouted. "There will be more food."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shelbi and Harry, and Fern and Ron got up and danced the rest of the night.  
  
In the common room, everyone went up to the dorms, changed into normal clothes, and talked and ate. Some people, including Neville, found out the hard way that Fred and George put out a plate of their trick candy. Neville started to change colours.  
  
"Neville, are you feelin' okay," Lavender Brown asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll wear off in 5 minutes," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, but we are working on making the time much longer," George added.  
  
Harry and Shelbi were sitting on the couch with Hermione talking about the night.  
  
"So Harry, why did you forgive Shelbi? Any reason?"  
  
"Well, to be honest. I heard you two talking in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, but I realized what you were saying."  
  
The girls' laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we knew you were there the whole time."  
  
"You did, then why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Because we wanted to actually have you listened to what we were saying."  
  
"And you were part of this Hermione?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't even know you anymore."  
  
"Oh stop, I'm the same person as always, just lightening up a bit. Oh speaking of which," Hermione stood up. "Everyone, listen up."  
  
People were still talking.  
  
"Will everyone just shut up? Thank you. Now I just want to say congratulations to Harry and Shelbi on their king and queen thing, and to Ron and Fern, hoping they have the happiness that I want."  
  
When she was finished, Hermione looked surprised at what she just said.  
  
Ron whispered to Harry,  
  
"I think she had too much Butterbeer."  
  
"But she didn't even have any."  
  
"Then it must be the new her at it again."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Um, Hermione, you should get some sleep."  
  
"I'll take her up," Shelbi said. "Come on Hermione time for bed."  
  
She grabbed Hermione's arm and took her upstairs. When they got to their dorm, Shelbi opened her dresser, pulled out Hermione's pyjamas, and threw them to Hermione.  
  
"Here put these on and get in bed."  
  
Hermione changed her clothes and said to Shelbi,  
  
"You are very lucky to have Harry, I used to like him, but now I like Ron, too bad he's taken."  
  
"Well, I could help you get him for you."  
  
"Oh yea, the day Ron likes me, is the day I'll give you this," reaching in her dresser drawer. "Oh, that's right. I gave it to Harry to hang on to."  
  
"I'll get it for you."  
  
"That'll be great, just leave it."  
  
She fell asleep before she could finish. Shelbi pulled the covers up and left. When she got back to the common room, almost everyone was turning different colours. Fred and George had tricked them into trying their candy.  
  
"Shelbi, just the person we were looking for."  
  
She looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I'm smarter than you think."  
  
"We'll see after you take the O.W.L. examination."  
  
Walking away, Shelbi then turned to Pavarti Patel asking,  
  
"What are the O.W.L. examinations?"  
  
"Everyone talks them their 5th year. Didn't your school tell you abut them?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Fern walked over and she responded,  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course. I was just wondering if it was the same."  
  
Fern interrupted,  
  
"Well of course they're the same. Why wouldn't they be?"  
  
"Because we learn different magic than them," she said gritting her teeth. "Remember now?"  
  
"Right.Well, it's late. I'm going to bed. Good-night."  
  
"'Night," the three said back.  
  
"I think I'll got to bed also, Harry," Ron yawned. "Good-night as well."  
  
Little by little, people were going up to bed. The only people left in the common room after midnight, were Harry, Shelbi, Seamus, and Daniel. The four were sitting around the Wizard Chess board, competing against each other. However, Shelbi was unbeatable  
  
"Ha, checkmate, again."  
  
"That was six bloody times," Seamus griped. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah, I might as well too. We've got to practice Quidditch."  
  
Harry questioned,  
  
"We do?"  
  
"If you want us to get good, we have to expect to practice a lot."  
  
For a moment, Harry thought she was starting to sound just like Oliver Wood. Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor Team while Harry was in school for his first three years. Wood graduated his seventh year at the end of Harry's third. Last year, Quidditch was postponed, because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which has been cancelled for over a century because of someone died during one of the tasks of three.  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right. ' Night."  
  
"Good-night Harry."  
  
Harry stayed up and waited for a few minutes to make sure everyone was asleep. Then he crept out of the common room under his Invisibility Cloak, down the marble staircase, out of the cathedrals, and across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. Harry knocked on the door and it swung open as Hagrid pushed it.  
  
"Hallo, Harry, what yer doin' up at this time o' night?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone, but I thought I'd come and say 'hi'. So how come you weren't at the ball?"  
  
"'Cuz Madam Maxime wasn' able ter fly over so I jus' stayed here and took care o'-oh, yeh haven' met Stuckers yet have yeh?" Perplexed, Harry answered,  
  
"No, who's Stuckers?"  
  
Hagrid gave a big smile and motioned Harry over by his bed.  
  
"Stuckers is a Beautriz. Beautriz's are doglike creatures wit' wings, have the site o' an owl and are completely white. They're supposed ter blend in wit' the snow ter hide from enemies."  
  
Hagrid lifted up part of a blanket on his floor and under it was a rather large dog with wings.  
  
"Yep, found him wanderin' around today on the grounds. Lil' tyke didn' know where he was goin'."  
  
"Little?"  
  
"Yeh, he's just a pup, Harry. He's got much growin' ter do."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at Stuckers wiggling around in his sleep.  
  
"Well, I guess yeh be gettin' along now. Don't want yer friend to leave yeh."  
  
Harry almost forgot about meeting Sirius. He said good-bye and started /walking towards the castle. Hagrid shouted out,  
  
"Careful! Don' want ter get caught!"  
  
Harry waved as a response.  
  
A faint bark stopped him in his tracks and looked over by the Quidditch Field. He saw a black dog and noticed it was Sirius. Harry ran over and asked,  
  
"Where were you all day?"  
  
The dog ran inside the Gryffindor locker room and Harry followed. It sat down and looked at him as he walked in.  
  
"Well," Harry asked impatiently. The dog jumped, turned into Sirius, and grabbed Harry at the shoulders.  
  
"Don't ask me that question," he yelled. "I've been waiting for you all day."  
  
He noticed Harry looking down feeling glum.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I've been waiting for awhile. You were having fun at the ball with Shelbi."  
  
"It's okay, I- wait, how do you know about Shelbi and Fern?"  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you, and a found out some interesting facts about them. First, don't completely trust them, I think they may be up to something. Second, try to find out why they actually came to your school."  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he sat down on the cold wooden seat. "But how do you know about them?"  
  
"Don't worry. So, how was your dance?"  
  
"It was alright. I didn't get to enjoy part of it, because I was angry at Shelbi."  
  
Sirius stopped walking around and looked straight at Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, she first went with Malfoy. But later on I found out why."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She said the only reason they went together was because she thought I would have already found another date."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"No, well, Hermione and I just went as friends."  
  
"How she doing?"  
  
"She's fine. She likes Ron, but Ron fancy's Fern."  
  
"I see," he said rubbing his chin. "Well, it's pretty late, you should go back up before you get in trouble."  
  
Harry agreed and said good-bye as they both walked their separate ways in the dark. As he walked towards the school Harry looked back and watched Sirius turn back into a dog a run into the Dark Forest. He threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and walked back.  
  
The snow crunching beneath his feet, the air nipping at his nose, and his warm breath turning into fog almost distracted him from the sounds coming from the shadows. He could see movement, but he couldn't see who it was. 


	5. The New Slytherin

Ch. 5 The New Slytherin  
  
Quietly he walked over to the side of the garden and stared into the pitch- black room. The rustling continued and was growing louder. Walking closer, he was in the midst of the shadows and as he peered around the pillar, an owl flew out in front of him. Harry jumped back. He continued walking towards the sound and turned a corner.  
  
At the end of the long, narrow corridor, there was a flickering light on the floor by his feet shining from the other side of the wall. Harry felt his hands up and down the stonewall feeling for any kind of space to grab hold of to open it. There wasn't.  
  
"Maybe it needs a password," he thought. "Ding flingers! Primo Pastuer! Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Sherbet Lemon!"  
  
He wasn't sure why he said those, but it was worth a shot. Then something dawned upon him,  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
The wall scraped on the stone floor as it moved aside. Slowly and prudently, Harry moved down the short hallway. Squinting his eyes as the light shined brighter, he opened the wooden door, and there placed upon a platform was a rather large ball. It wasn't solid, but clear and looked as if it was a major power source of some sort. Glowing vigorously, it did nothing as Harry walked towards it with confusion. He wasn't sure if he should touch it or not, but Harry reached out his hand attempting to. Just as he was about to, he looked up hearing the voices coming from the other side of the wall.  
  
He moved his hand away from the ball and, staring at it, walked towards the wall. Harry knelt down, peered through a hole in the wall, and looked in. Feeling the warm air flowing from the other side, he saw the girls' dorm room. There was Hermione and Fern sitting and talking, and Shelbi laying on her bed reading. He put his ear to the crack and listened.  
  
"Hermione, could you help me with this question in Transfiguration," Fern asked. Shelbi peered over to them, rolled her eyes, and continued reading.  
  
"Sure, what kind of question is it," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, it says to find the spell that will turn a rock into a mushroom and then conduct it, but I've searched this book back and forth."  
  
"It's a trick question. The answer is in your notes that she gave us on Tuesday."  
  
"Oh, I was never that great in Transfiguration. Tomorrow would you want to get Harry and Ron and do something?"  
  
"We're going into Hogsmeade anyways, so we can go into the Joke Shop, then to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Yea, okay. Shelbi, you going to join us?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice, now do I," she said with annoyance.  
  
"You don't have to be so snobby about it."  
  
"Sorry," she exaggerated and got up and went to downstairs.  
  
Harry was wondering why Shelbi was in such a mood. Hearing a crash behind him, Harry ducked behind a bookshelf and watched a figure walk in. The person turned on the light and Harry noticed it was Hagrid.  
  
"Why is Hagrid here? How does he know about this," he thought.  
  
He watched him sit on a chair by the hole in the wall and putting his ear up by it.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
Harry slowly moved towards the door to get out, but accidentally knocked over the crystal. Hagrid quickly turned around and yelled,  
  
"Hey, who's 'ere?"  
  
Harry didn't stay around, so he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, threw it over him, and fled. He could hear Hagrid yell back,  
  
"No, he's escaped! I'll get you Shelbi!"  
  
"Shelbi," Harry asked himself. "What does Shelbi have to do with this?"  
  
As he ran up the marble staircase, nearly slipping and hitting his knee upon the stair, Harry limped while running back to the common room.  
  
"Gladys Bells," he whispered. The Fat Lady was loudly snoring, not able to hear him. "Gladys Bells!"  
  
She woke up cranky saying,  
  
"What is it? Why must you wake me after hours? You should already be in bed sleeping as I was doing!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to meet someone."  
  
Quietly he tiptoed in and peered around the corner to see if Shelbi was still up. She wasn't so he crept up the stairs and pressed his ear up to the girls' dorm room door. Silent. He then opened up the door to the boys' dorms and went to bed.  
  
When Monday morning came, everybody was reminiscing of the dance in Transfiguration. As Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the room, the noise died down.  
  
"Everyone," she began. "We are getting a new student, here at Hogwarts. In fact, he should be apparating shortly."  
  
"Apparating." Hermione questioned.  
  
Turning her head she answered,  
  
"Yes, he received his license early, but I don't remember why."  
  
Just then, the doors flew open, banging against the wall. The wind blowing inward was cluttering up the papers on the desks. Everyone grabbed at his or her things. As the boy stepped in, his head down, the doors closed. Ron's eyes widened as he said to Harry,  
  
"Now that's an entrance."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each with confusion. He looked up and he had light brown hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Mr. Woulvercote, I don't think all of that was necessary. Class, this is Dameon Woulvercote."  
  
Hearing that name, Shelbi made a huge ink splash on her piece of parchment and quickly turned around.  
  
"Please take a seat so I can begin class."  
  
Walking over to the empty space next to Malfoy, Dameon viewed over by Shelbi as she hid behind a book. Professor McGonagall turned her back as she was writing up a spell. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fern stared as he sat down. Hermione cleared her throat and asked him,  
  
"So how did you get your Apparation License already?"  
  
Dameon looked over an answered,  
  
"There was an exception."  
  
"Which was," Ron added.  
  
"Me."  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked up by Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron gave this imitation eye roll and stuck out his tongue, making fun of Dameon. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as Hermione giggled,  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I hope your face expression is not telling me that you'd like detention and would also like your face to stay that way for the rest of the semester?"  
  
"Oh, no professor. I was just practicing my, uh, new concentration expression."  
  
"Well I imply that you seek a new one."  
  
Ron turned towards Hermione and smiled. Hermione thought at first he was smiling at her, but instead, her was smiling at Fern, who was whispering,  
  
"You are going to get in so much trouble."  
  
"Okay class," Professor McGonagall started as she placed down her chalk. "I would like everyone to pick an item from the box floating passed you. Today's lesson is Ordinary nature objects transfigured into items that are more useful. Read the instructions on the board.carefully," eyeing Neville. "If you need any extra help, please ask."  
  
Everyone grabbed a twig, a leaf, or a small animal. Neville, being the last one able to pick, ended up with a Sking. They also opened their books to page 257, where all the objects to choose from. With the words on the board,  
  
Ala Broade _________ Bonn  
  
And the names in the book to fill in the space:  
  
Candela Brumsticke  
  
Efire Pixie Dusten  
  
Compasse Lanterian  
  
The class began their trances. Lavendar Brown turned her dirt into pixie dust, Jennifer turned her rock into a lantern, and well, Neville, he turned his Sking into a walking, smelly compass.  
  
"Um, Professor? I think I may need some help," he raised his hand saying.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
The half Sking, half compass pointed itself in the direction of the door and ran quickly towards it. Professor McGonagall looked up, hearing a crashing sound (which Neville made attempting to catch it).  
  
"Immobulous," she shouted pointing her wand at it, freezing the creature in place.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
Neville looked at Professor McGonagall with a sorry look upon his face.  
  
"Well, I'm glad most of you are getting this assignment correct."  
  
McGonagall grabbed the creature, pointed her wand and chanted,  
  
"Ine undoe!"  
  
The walking, smelly compass turned back into a Sking.  
  
"Now, as you saw class. Turn your objects back to normal. Dameon," turning towards him and seeing he is not following the instructions. "Why aren't you working on this assignment?"  
  
Looking up he responded,  
  
"I've already done this."  
  
Shelbi turned and looked at him. He noticed her looking at him, so he gave her an evil smile. She rolled her eyes and whispered to Fern,  
  
"I can't believe he's here! We don't need anymore interruptions."  
  
Fern eyes was all Shelbi needed to see that she was annoyed,  
  
"What do you mean we? Suddenly I'm involved again? I don't think so."  
  
"You think I want to do this for fun? We made a deal we have to stick with it."  
  
"It seems more than that to you."  
  
She turned and continued her spell.  
  
"Okay then. I'll let him know."  
  
"No, Don't do that! I'll get in trouble for sure."  
  
Shelbi got up, grabbed her books, and walked out towards the door. Professor McGonagall noticed and demandingly asked,  
  
"Miss Klein, just where do you think you are going? Sit down!"  
  
Shelbi stopped, turned, and pointed her wand at Professor McGonagall and said,  
  
"Evertusach!"  
  
Silver shot out and hot Professor McGonagall sending her to the floor.  
  
Shelbi put her wand away, looked at Dameon, gave him a nasty smile back, and walked out the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up and helped Professor McGonagall to her desk. They then sat back down in their seats. Harry leaned towards Fern and asked,  
  
"Do you know what that was all about?"  
  
With a petrified look upon her face, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Fern? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she hesitated. "But I have to go stop her."  
  
Hermione asked confused,  
  
"Stop her? From what?"  
  
"I'll let you know later," she shouted as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
She looked down one side of the corridor and saw nothing. She looked down the other side and just saw a glimpse of something and started to run towards it.  
  
Back in the classroom, Hermione was still helping Professor McGonagall. The Slytherins were all smirking about, even Dameon. Harry carefully watched him and as he moved about, he was able to catch which house Dameon was actually in. Slytherin.  
  
Dameon stood up and walked to Professor McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry for anything Shelbi may have caused. She was just like this at out old school."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at him shocked.  
  
"You went to school, with her," Harry asked pointing towards the corridor.  
  
"Yes, we used to get along quite well. Still, I've said too much. I'll go get her back for you."  
  
"Why," Malfoy jumped up. "She's not that great to go and run for!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Dameon raised his wand and said,  
  
"Lindocraete!"  
  
All the leaves upon the table flew over to Malfoy's mouth, stuffing them with in. Dameon looked at the class and proclaimed,  
  
"Does anyone else want to object?"  
  
The entire class placed their wands on their desks and sat still.  
  
"Now, I'll go get her. Class is dismissed."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to him and strictly said,  
  
"Mr. Woulvercote, I decide when class will be dismissed.Class is now dismissed! I want you all to practice this topic we learned today."  
  
The class got up and left. Malfoy stood up still picking leaves out of his mouth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed. Dameon watched everyone leave and then disapparated. Wind blew the papers around while he left.  
  
"He thinks he's so great just because he can apparate and disapparate whenever he feels like it," Ron sneered.  
  
"Ron," Hermione demanded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Fine, but it was great to see Malfoy get pushed around by someone."  
  
Hermione looked at him, displeased, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered. "I'm a lot powerful than Miss Klein, just the fall came unexpected."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to the library. I'll see you both at the common room later."  
  
"Why are you going to the library," Ron asked.  
  
"I'll let you know later."  
  
"Well, Harry. I'm going to go find Fern to help her find Shelbi."  
  
"I'll go to the common room and meet up with you later," Harry nodded.  
  
"Goodbye Professor!"  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Goodbye Professor."  
  
"Goodbye Potter."  
  
Walking back to the common room, Harry was stopped by Colin Creevey and his little brother.  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hi Colin."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the common room. Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Okay, well I have to go now."  
  
"Alright," he said. As Harry walked away, Colin shouted back,  
  
"Hey Harry, look!"  
  
Harry turned around and a large flash blinded him.  
  
"Sorry, haven't taken a picture of you for my scrapbook in awhile."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
He continued walking and had been stopped again, but by Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said smiling.  
  
"Hi Ginny. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, and you?"  
  
"Okay, why are you so happy?"  
  
"I can't hold it in! Guess what? Neville said that he liked me! I'm so happy."  
  
"So you two are together then?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"That's nice. I have to go now though. Good to hear the news. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Harry," she cheerfully said, skipping down the corridor.  
  
When Harry reached the common room, no one was around, so he sat and watched the fire crackle. Slipping into a quiet sleep, he dreamt about his mum and dad. There was also someone else there, but this person was a bit of a blur to him. All he could see what that it was a girl and maybe just a little younger than him.  
  
"But who was she," he wondered.  
  
He walked up to his mum and dad, and watched them play with his baby self and this girl. Suddenly, the girl came into view and the girl looked like.  
  
"Fern!"  
  
The girl his mum, and his dad were with, was Fern? He just stood there watching, until someone shaking him woke him.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, I can't find Shelbi anywhere. She's not in the school, she's not on the grounds.what are you staring at?"  
  
Harry shook his head from looking at Fern, who had awaked him, and answered,  
  
"Oh, nothing. Never-mind. So what should we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, that's why I was looking for you."  
  
"Lets go find Hermione, she's better at this. She'll know what to do. Did you run into Ron?"  
  
"Ron? No I didn't see him at all."  
  
"Really? Well, maybe he met up with Hermione."  
  
They walked out of the common room and down the corridor.  
  
"So is Professor McGonagall okay?"  
  
"Yea, she's fine. Why did Shelbi do that?"  
  
"She's been just having a off day."  
  
Walking past Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, they heard weeping inside.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Myrtle. Maybe she's seen anybody."  
  
Harry opened the door and Myrtle was sitting up on the windowsill crying.  
  
"Myrtle, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh hello, Harry," Moaning Myrtle smiled.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Some people think I don't have feelings because I'm not alive."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Fern was fixed on what the two were saying to each other.  
  
"This girl came in and started a riot. Throwing her books against the wall, and chanting all different kind of spells, I have never heard of. I carefully asked her what was wrong and she, she picked up her books and threw them at me!"  
  
Moaning Myrtle turned around waling and floated to the other end of the lavatory.  
  
"Do you know what this girl looked like," Fern asked.  
  
"No, sorry. All I could see was light coloured hair. I hid in my toilet until I heard she left."  
  
"Well, thanks, Myrtle," Harry said looking at Jennifer, exchanging puzzled expressions.  
  
"Oh, and I saw your friend walking out on the grounds earlier as well."  
  
"Thanks, come on, Fern. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the bathroom and Harry asked,  
  
"Fern is short for something, isn't it?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because I know your name is Jennifer."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Jennifer. Why, should I not say that?"  
  
"It's just, no one has called me that since my mum and dad went away."  
  
"Do you remember who your mum and dad were?"  
  
"No, but I do remember my brother. But after my parents died I never saw him again."  
  
Harry was quiet, pondering, until they walked in the library.  
  
"You look over there, and I'll go ask Madam Pickering."  
  
Fern walked around through the aisles and Harry walked up to the bookkeeper.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam Pickering?"  
  
Madam Pickering looked up from reading the Daily Profit. She had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders and violet eyes. She peered at Harry through her little glasses that balanced upon her nose.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. How can I be of service?"  
  
"I was wondering if you've seen Hermione or Ron here lately?"  
  
"Miss Granger was here and so was Mr. Weasley. Then they both left and I heard they were going back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They look so sweet together. Sorry I can't be much more of help."  
  
"You're plenty of help, thanks!" Harry ran through the aisles and found Fern. "Jennifer, they went back up to the common room. Come on!"  
  
"Harry, I'd really like it if you'd call me Fern. I don't want anyone else to know my real name."  
  
"Okay, your secret is safe."  
  
They ran out of the library, climbed the marble staircase, and walked in the common room. There, were Hermione and Ron sitting close together reading a newspaper clipping from the Daily Profit at the tables. In between them, Harry noticed that they were holding hands. Harry cleared his throat and said,  
  
"There you two are! We've been looking for you two everywhere. Ron, I thought you were going to look for Jen-Fern."  
  
Looking at Hermione, then Harry and Fern, he gulped and said,  
  
"Well, I couldn't find her and since I already knew where Hermione was, I went to help her with whatever she needed help with."  
  
"Ah, okay. Did you find anything?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
Ron stood with his arms crossed nodding his head saying,  
  
"Tell them Hermione."  
  
Hermione just shook her head and read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Blow out at Bustriem's Broomsticks  
  
Owner of Bustriem's Broomsticks, Mister Bustriem had just been closing up one late night on 26th of December when, supposedly from an eyewitness, a large, white, glowing abject flew right towards Bustriem, hitting him on contact. The witness ran over at once and helped him to his feet. However, as he did so, the one man walked off with Mister Bustriem into the night, claiming another witness. Bustriem hasn't been located yet, but the Ministry of Magic is on the trail. Their first suspect would be Miss Kellie Binsh, granddaughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Rumours are heard that she is around Hogsmeade. Beware!  
  
*More exclusive updates from your most exclusive reporter,  
  
Madam Vinaldi  
  
Hermione put the paper down and asked,  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Fern interrupted,  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"I think this Kellie Binsh is at our school."  
  
"But who could it be," Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should all keep our eyes open. When one of us find Shelbi, let her know immediately."  
  
Fern looked around at everyone and stammered,  
  
"Well, ah, I'm going to go continue looking for her."  
  
"We'll come with. We should all be looking for her-"  
  
"No! I mean, ok, but everyone should split up. No partners. I'll look out on the outside cathedral grounds."  
  
The three inquisitively nodded and looked at each other. There was a slight pause.  
  
"Well," Fern began. "I guess we should start searching."  
  
With that, she ran out of the common room, down the corridor, and scampered down the stairs to the Main Hall. As Harry searched the floors one through three and Ron searched floors four through six. Hermione then searched around the east side by the Quidditch Field and Hagrid's Hut (the Library had already been checked). Harry zigzagged through the halls by Transfiguration and found nothing except for Peeves, who (of course) was antagonizing Filch.  
  
Walking past McGonagall's classroom, Professor McGonagall was trying to seize control over a fidgety snake.  
  
"Would you please just calm down," she yelled. She must have been using it for a spell for one of her next classes. He stopped and watched for a moment.  
  
"Flipendo!"  
  
However, the snake moved out of the way in time. Harry heard the serpent hiss,  
  
"Please, not again! Always the kid who messes up!"  
  
Harry sniggered, but continued looking for Shelbi. Fern anxiously looked everywhere for her. She turned and as she walked down the path, she saw Shelbi and Hermione! Quickly, as she could, Fern ran over.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Fern prayed in her mind that Shelbi hadn't talked to whom she thought. "So, where have you been?"  
  
Finally stopped talking to Hermione, Shelbi turned and asked,  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I've been just walking around. I had to calm down about Dameon joining. Don't fret. I explained everything to Hermione. She understands."  
  
"We should be getting back now," Hermione insisted.  
  
Just then, Dameon had apparated.  
  
"Ah-ha! I found you, and you, and you," he said pointing to each girl.  
  
"Ha, ha. That was so funny, Dameon."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
He squinted his eyes, looking at Shelbi, and smiled.  
  
"Could you be at least kind enough to leave us alone? We do not communicate with Slytherins!"  
  
"Okay, relax."  
  
He disapparated and the girls ran back into the school to find Harry and Ron. Harry was just exiting the third floor as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Where's Ron," Fern asked.  
  
Suddenly, they looked up, hearing someone yell, OW, upon the fifth floor.  
  
"That's where he is," Harry answered. "We better get on the stairs if we want to get up their.  
  
The stairs were shifting over to the other side of the wall. Stomping up the stairs, they reached the fifth floor. There, Peeves was pulling on Ron's hair and robe, and then grabbing snow off the windowpane and throwing snowballs at him. They couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Very funny, let's not help out the kid who's getting snowballs thrown at him," Ron whined.  
  
"Okay," Fern laughed.  
  
What was that spell that McGonagall said to catch the snake, Harry wondered.  
  
"Flipendo," he shouted and the knock-back jinx hit Peeves, sending him down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad you found her, because I'm so tired. I'm off to bed. As the rest followed him to the common room, Colin Creevey ran up asking,  
  
"Harry, did you see the recent Daily Profit?  
  
"Yea, I did Colin. Why?"  
  
"Oh, then I guess you've already seen my picture that I submitted to them."  
  
"Wait, what picture?"  
  
"This one." He put the paper up close to Harry's face. "See? I took it in Hogsmeade. I guess it had vital information. It talks about it." Harry took the paper and read the front page:  
  
  
  
Binsh sited in Hogsmeade!  
  
Thanks to a young boy from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he managed to take this picture while visiting Hogsmeade right before the holiday. As you can see, she walked into Gobi's Gowns. Editors from here at the Daily Profit were the first to notice it. They sent it into the Ministry of Magic and now they're searching around Hogsmeade, and to protect the students at the school, they will be searching the school and grounds.  
  
*Exclusively from  
  
Madam Vinaldi  
  
"She was in Gobi's the day we were! What if something happened," Hermione quivered.  
  
"Let's get up to the common room. It's almost after hours," Shelbi suggested, changing the subject.  
  
They walked up to the Fat Lady portrait and she asked,  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Erm, Hermione. What's the new password," Colin asked.  
  
"Aeristopathy."  
  
The portrait opened and the group walked in.  
  
"Like I said before," Ron yawned. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight," Hermione said, smiling. Harry looked at her and trying to keep her on her toes, he said,  
  
"I wonder what the Ministry of Magic is going to do when they come here."  
  
She stopped staring up at Ron, shook her head, and answered,  
  
"They'll probably go to each house tower and see all the students."  
  
"Wouldn't it be absurd if Kellie Binsh ended up in our house," Fern wondered. Shelbi didn't say it, but Fern could tell she wanted to say, shut up! Fern just smiled and Hermione added,  
  
"That would be so frightful!"  
  
"But I'm sure she wouldn't, because she couldn't pass through the gate. The alarm would go off." They all paused in silence, thinking. "And, don't forget her partner, Jennifer Ropett. She's just as dangerous."  
  
"Well, true. However, we don't even know anything about her. All we've been hearing about is Kellie. I'm off to bed. Night, Harry. We'll figure this out in the morning."  
  
"Night, Hermione."  
  
Fern ran and followed Hermione.  
  
"Wait! I'm going to bed too."  
  
Harry and Shelbi were the only two down in the common room.  
  
"Want to play Chess, Harry?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, emotionless. As they played, Harry couldn't help but ask,  
  
"Why did you do that in Transfiguration today?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she answered as she placed her knight down.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"It was because of Woulvercote, okay?"  
  
"What does Dameon have to do with this?"  
  
"He just- bothers me!"  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall came in, demanding,  
  
"Miss Klein, follow me. Now!"  
  
She got up and followed McGonagall to her office. As she sat down behind her desk, Shelbi stood, staring at her, waiting for her to talk. Professor McGonagall crossed her hands in front of her and stated,  
  
"Today, in Transfiguration Class Level 5, was most troublesome indeed. Do you know why, Miss Klein?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," answering with a dull tone, staring at the ground in front of her.  
  
"I will not tolerate such behaviour. You will have two weeks detention," Shelbi's mouth dropped, as if she did nothing wrong. "And, fifty house points are to be taken. Now, go back to your dormitory. I don't want to see you out lurking the halls. And especially, do not do such a thing like that again, or you will find yourself with expulsion."  
  
Shelbi clenched her wand and gritted,  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall."  
  
She left her office and fogged up the staircase. A prefect soon spotted her.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Shelbi ran, but was soon caught by him casting,  
  
"Ota Mota Mourtas! What are you doing out her after hours? Get back to you dormitory!"  
  
"Sitracourbulous," she shouted the counter-curse. "I was going to my dorm! I was speaking with McGonagall. So leave me alone!"  
  
She turned around and left. As she was entering the Gryffindor Tower, he shouted,  
  
"Mind you attitude!"  
  
"Aeristopathy," she said to the Fat Lady, ignoring him, and left the corridor. She noticed that Harry had gone to sleep, so she finished the game by herself and went to bed. The following morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore announced,  
  
"All students must be aware of the Minister of Magic is visiting today. Don't be concerned though, they're just searching for someone who probably isn't here anyways. Everyone must remain in his or her common rooms, until further notice. No one is to be out roaming the halls. When you're finished eating, I expect you do so."  
  
"Well, I'm already finished," Hermione, gloated. "I'll meet you back in the common room later."  
  
"Hold on, Hermione. I'm coming too," Fern called.  
  
"I guess I will too," Harry agreed. "See you later Ron. Bye, Shelbi."  
  
As Shelbi turned to say, bye, Ron took his fork and grabbed some pancakes off Shelbi's plate. When she turned back around and looked down at her plate, she whined,  
  
"Ron." 


End file.
